Hunting for Love
by spikeluver89
Summary: Takes place after 'Mind Hunters',AU of season 2. Lilly deals with a new case, her feelings for Scotty, and little does she know, George is stalking her, for her blood. Can Scotty help Lilly protect her from George? Full summary inside. Lilly/Scott
1. New day, new case

**A/N: Hi all readers! This is my first Cold Case story since now I'm practically addicted to it though the reruns are still on TV. *shifts eyes* Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and keep in mind that I'm still watching the reruns on TV where I live and kind of getting to know the show more so yeah, I hope you do enjoy it! **

**Pairing: Lily/Scotty**

**Summary: Takes place after 'Mind Hunters', Lilly and Scotty have feelings for each other, two problems with that. One: They both don't know it and two: Lilly is still on edge what happened with the encounter with George. How will this all turn out?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cold Case. CBS does. Go bother them. **

**Chapter 1**

**Lilly's POV **

I sat in the bathtub as the water from the showerhead went down on my body. I could really careless about it right now. After what happened back at work, it didn't even matter.

How could I have been so stupid enough to go there by myself? I was this close to getting him to confess. But, the tables were turned when he went on about my 49. I couldn't believe he knew that. I still couldn't believe he had the nerve to look through all of our files.

I got out of the shower and dried myself off and threw on flannel pajamas and an old t-shirt. I looked myself in the mirror and I was paler then before. I sighed, knowing that tomorrow I would have to face work yet again.

I walked into my bedroom where my cats, Olivia and Tripod greeted me. I smiled at them sadly as I walked towards my bed. I laid on my bed, staring into space as Olivia cuddled next to me and started purring right afterward as I drifted off to sleep.

********************

I heard my cell phone going off the next morning. I opened one eye to grabbed my phone. I sat up and stretched and yawned as my eyes blinked furiously, trying to open. _Who in hell would call me at this time?_

I looked at my phone which said _'Stillman' _calling.

"Rush."

"_Lilly, hey, just checking to see how you were doing after well, you know, last night." _

"What can I say really I'm fine really so what's up?" I asked.

"_Well I just wanted you to know that if you want, you can have today off if you really want to you know.." _

"I know Boss, but I want to go in, I mean we could have an unsolved case in our hands and I'm needed there." I said.

I heard Boss sigh on the other end. _"Alright fine, if for some reason you crack, I'm sending you home." _

"Okay, no problem." I said and hung up. I laid back on my bed and closed my eyes. I know today would be very interesting.

*****************

I almost ran down the street, trying to get there on time. I know its hardly a thing for me to be late but as I was heading inside I heard someone calling my name. I stop abruptly and turned and saw my partner Scotty Valens jogging towards me. Scotty has been my partner and best friend since his first day here. If I could go ahead and give you a description of him, I would go on forever.

"Hi Scotty" I said quietly feeling a blush coming on my cheeks. Yeah I have a massive crush on him as well.

"Hey Lil' I didn't expect to see you here" he said.

"Really didn't feel like sitting at home, plus you'll never know what case we have to reopen" I replied as we got into the building.

"I hardly doubt we'll get any today, then again, you never know" he replied. I shrugged as we walked down the hall. There's something there in Scotty's eyes sometimes that I can't quite place.

*******************

We walked into the break room and grabbed mugs to get out coffee. I poured some coffee into my mug when Vera and Jeffries came in.

"Morning boys" I said.

"Mornin' Lil' does Boss know you're here?" Vera asked.

"Yeah, he insisted I should stay home, but we sort made a deal" I said.

"And that is…"

"I breakdown or crack as he calls it, I go home" I said.

"Are you sure? I mean after what happened last night…" Vera started to say but I held my hand up to stop him.

"I'm fine. Yes, I'm still in shock from what happened with George but I'm fine see" I said with a fake smile on my face. They don't need to know how I'm actually feeling.

"Okay, okay, we get it" he grumbled.

I rolled my eyes and made my way to my desk. When I sat down and was looking through paperwork that needed to be filled out, I couldn't help but look over at the observation room. Where it all went down with me and _him. _I sighed heavily and picked up a folder which I started filling out.

***************************

It was a little after two in the afternoon and I was still filing out paperwork. No new case hasn't come in yet as far as I know. Vera went out to get lunch for everyone while Will was talking to Boss in his office about something and as for Scotty, every time I looked over at him, I could've sworn he was looking back. Like he was watching me, waiting for me to crack.

I was to engrossed in what's front of me when Vera's voice interrupted me.

"Hey, Lil someone here to see you. Wants to talk to you about something" he said.

I looked up and saw a middle aged woman standing by. She looked like she was in her mid-forties, her long brown hair was down and a little disarrayed. I stood up from my desk and walked over and I could feel those familiar eyes watching me again.

"Can I help you?" I asked the woman.

"You do cold cases is that correct?" she asked me.

"Yes I do, I'm Detective Rush and this is my partner Detective Valens," I said as Scotty walked over towards us.

"I was hoping if you could reopen a case for me" she said.

"And your name is?" Scotty asked.

"Oh sorry, I'm Alice. Alice Chase" she replied.

"Well Alice can you give a description of this case?" I asked her getting out my pad and pen.

"Basically, it happened around almost twenty-three years ago. It was when my younger sister died. You see, I was the middle child and I have an older brother as well. This week would've been my sister, Alex's death anniversary and my mother just passed away recently." Alice was telling us.

"Is there anything we should know about Alex?" I asked.

"I believe that my sister didn't die on accident. I think she was killed" she said.

"Do you know who?" Scotty asked her.

"Not really, it was my mother's final wish to see that Alex's death would be brought to justice once and for all" Alice said as her voice almost started to crack.

"We'll see what we can do" I said.

"If there is anything, let me know" Alice said and she got up and walked out of the precinct.

**A/n: What do you think so far? More on this case in the next chapter. **

**I hope I didn't steal anyone's idea for this story and if I did I do deeply apologize in advance and I didn't mean to on purpose. **

**Leave reviews, suggestions and I'm welcome to criticism, try not to be to harsh this is my first cold case story so bear in mind this is still a work in progress as you can tell. **

**Enjoy and keep and eye out for the next chapter! **


	2. More on the case Alex's father

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Cold Case? If I did, I wouldn't be here, or at my crappy job. Other than that, CBS owns them, not me, I borrow them for fun. **

**Chapter 2**

**Lilly's POV**

"What do we got?" I asked Jefferies and Vera as they were down in vault.

"Well, from what we see here, back in 1985, fifteen year old Alex Chase fell down the stairs, cause of death broken neck." Jefferies told me.

"It also said here, that no one was home at the time of her death, only her brother but he was in his room and he said he didn't hear anything until he went downstairs, that's when he discovered her body" Vera said.

"Not to mention that both her parents and sister went out and came back only seeing an ambulance and cop cars" I said glancing at the photo of Alex and then the pictures of her body sprawled out at the bottom of the stairs. Something caught me right there.

"Hey Vera take a look at that" I pointed out in the picture. "Notice anything unusual?"

"Can't tell why you ask?" he asked.

"Look how her neck is position, it didn't look like she fell" I muttered.

"Try more of being pushed" Jefferies said looking over my shoulder.

*****************************

Scotty and I made it to the Chase's house where supposedly Alex's father still lived. From what Alice had told us, her parents were still together after Alex died and her father is alive as well.

While we were driving to the house, I couldn't get what George told me yesterday. I know I should've forgotten about it by now, but for some weird reason, it bothered me and I don't want anyone to know. Not even Boss. Not even Scotty.

_--Flashback---_

_I saw George opening the door and started to make his way out. He couldn't be a man and confess to what he did can he? _

"_I'll be watching you" I said, my voice on the brink of cracking. _

"_Think I might leave town, do some traveling. Beautiful country we live in, lots of empty woods…do you ever hunt?" he asks. _

"_No" I replied. _

"_We should do it sometime. Together." he said planting that evil smile on his face, like he's walking out a free man. _

"_Maybe we will" I said softly and as I heard footsteps walking away, I looked down at the table and then across to the mirror where I know the men are there. I couldn't help but tears threating down my face. _

_---End of flashback---_

"We're here" Scotty's voice said getting me out of my thoughts. I looked at the house in front of us, forgetting what we were doing here for a minute.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked.

"Um yeah I guess I was, I mean…" I stammered out. Great this is going really well isn't it?

"Look, I know that you're still on what happened yesterday" he said.

"Scotty, I'm fine it's just well, I can't get it out of my head though" I replied.

He looked at me with those brown eyes staring into my eyes. He grabbed my hand and held it for awhile.

"Remember, if you someone to talk to or anything just say 'hey' and I'll be there" he said.

"O-okay sure" I said giving him a smile. We got out of the car and walked up to the house and knocked on the door. This should be an interesting talk.

*********************************

"So what your saying is my daughter was murdered?" Charlie said in a shocking tone.

"It seems like it cause we took a look at the photos from the crime scene and the way it was angled in the picture, it seemed that she was pushed down the stairs and the impact she made on the landing killed her" Scotty explained.

"Did she have any friends, or enemies that she knew prior to her death?" I asked Charlie.

He was quiet for a minute. Charlie sighed heavily as he got up and walked over to a picture on the mantle of the fireplace.

"Alex was dating this guy a few months before she died. I always thought that he was a decent guy" he said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"It happened about two weeks before she died, he came over here, while my wife was home with Alex and Jared my oldest son…"

_---Flashback, 1985---_

_Alex was sitting at the kitchen table. Her mother is in the living room and Jared just walked in from the back door. _

"_What's gotten you upset now?" he asked. _

"_Nothing Jared if that is any of your concern, but Brad was acting weird lately" Alex said looking up to him. _

"_Just ignore him for awhile, he'll calm down" Jared said. _

"_If you say so" she mumbled. Just then the back door swings open and Brad comes in, fuming. _

"_What the hell Alex?!" Brad yelled. "I was waiting for you down by the quad in town and you have the nerve not to show up?!" _

"_Well, sorry I didn't know whether or not you was still mad about before!" Alex yelled. _

"_Don't you dare raise your voice at me" he seethed. _

"_Hey don't you dare talk to my sister like that!" Jared sternly said, going over towards the couple with an evil glare. _

"_I'm not going with you Brad, unless you change your attitude or we're over" Alex said. _

"_What is going on here?" Emily said coming in putting her hands on her hips. _

"_Nothing Brad was just leaving" Alex said pushing past them running up the stairs to her room. Her mother looked at Brad, who was still mad and stormed out of the house. _

_---End Flashback---_

"I never knew what those two were fighting about, even to this day" Charlie said.

"Is this Brad guy still around?" Scotty asked him curiously.

"He stopped coming around here after Alex died, but if I do remember I think he still lives on the other side of town" he said.

******************************

We got back to the office after interviewing Alex's father. As far as I know, this was going to be a difficult case to solve.

"Tried tracking down this Brad guy only came up with about fifteen Brads in the Philly area" Vera said.

"Well there is Alex's brother to check out, I mean he lives on his own in downtown" I said looking up from a folder in my hands.

"I'll check it out, Lil, you coming?" Scotty asked, putting his coat on.

"I'll stay behind, seeing if I could track this Brad guy down you should take Vera with you" I said.

Vera just shrugged as he and Scotty walked out of the precinct. I shook my head and looked over at my desk. Something was trying to tell me something. But I couldn't place my dinger on it.

Somehow I knew that in the coming days, that I would be not only dealing with the case, but something else.

**A/n: So we have the case info out of the way and next chapter, George strikes again. Dun, dun, dun. How you may ask? Well my suggestion is to stick around and find out. **

**The next chapter should be up by the end of the week, depending on my schedule, and I have it outlined on how its going to play out, unless my brain said otherwise and I come up with something different. **

**Review or something whichever is up to you. They make me happy and thanks to my first two reviewers, you know who you are!**


	3. The stalking begins

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Cold Case. CBS does. If I did own them, I'm pretty sure as the rest of you, Lilly and Scotty would've been together by now. **

**Chapter 3**

Later that night, we were all still at the office. So far, Vera said that when he and Will went to check out Brad's alibi, (which I was lucky enough to find out where he lived), they said it was hard for him to even talk about Alex's death.

"This guy was almost undeniable that this case was opened up again. He did have an alright alibi but we're keeping an eye on him" Vera said.

"Not to mention that he and Jared aren't on any good terms since he and Alex started to see each other" Will added.

I sighed heavily as a I looked at the clock. It was near midnight and I still have to feed the girls now.

"I'm going to head home" I announced standing up and grabbing my coat, scarf and bag.

"Want me to walk to your car Lil?" Scotty asked standing up as well.

"I'll be fine, I do have a gun and I do know how to use it" I teased.

"Yeah and as you hold them up at gunpoint, they'll do the same to you" he said. He sounded a bit serious when he said that.

I rolled my eyes as I made my way out of the precinct. I didn't get far when I heard running footsteps behind me.

"Detective Rush?" a voice called out. I turned and saw that a girl with red and brownish hair comes running up to me with an envelope in her hands.

"Hi I'm Ellie and I was just assigned to Mr. Marks' job recently" she said. I shuddered when she mentioned his name. She sensed it as well.

"Yeah I know of what happened, but anyways I was cleaning out the desk in the room when I noticed this" she said, handing me the envelope with my name on it.

"Any idea where this came from?" I asked her.

"Not that I know of, I found it like I said so I thought that you would want it" she said nervously.

"I'll check it out, thanks Ellie" I said with a reassuring smile. She nodded and walked back into Homicide. I stared at the envelope that had my name on it. I opened it up with my shaking hands and when I opened up the letter, there was words that had me stand time:

_**Lilly, **_

_**Don't think that this whole thing will be over, **_

_**I'm sticking around so better watch your back. **_

_**P.S. Can't wait for hunting season to start up. **_

_**George. **_

I felt like it was a repeat of yesterday. Could George really come after me? It couldn't happen. Could it?

"Lil?" a voice called out. I crumpled up the paper and stuffed it in my pocket quickly and turned up to see Scotty coming up to me.

"You alright?" he asked me.

I'd put up my walls so that way he wouldn't have to know. "I'm fine, really, Ellie wanted me to have something she found by the files." I said non-chillingly.

"Oh, but are you sure you're okay?" he asked. He looked like he didn't believe me.

"Scotty, I'm fine don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow" I said and I turned and walked away before he had a chance to say anything. As soon as I got out of the elevator, I darted out of the building towards my car.

When I got home, I sat my bag down and Olivia and Tripod came up to greet me as usual. I fed them and made myself some tea. I made my way to the couch and sat down. As I was staring out into space, a million thoughts when through my mind.

Was George really out there? If he was, would he really go after me?

*******************************

The next day, I woke up with a eerie feeling. It felt like I was being watched. I walked over towards the window and only saw cars outside and people walking up and down the street. This should go over well today.

I got ready, grabbed my stuff and headed out the door. I was walking to my car when I saw a shadow out of the corner of my eye. My breathing hitched for a minute. Oh god this can't be happening. When I turned up, the shadow figure was gone.

"Weird" I muttered to myself before getting into the car for work.

*******************************

I got into Homicide and headed towards the break room. I poured myself some coffee in a black and red mug and walked over towards the window. I was looking out the window, waiting for whoever to show up. Boss is probably in his office or something.

I saw a person standing across the street, just looking up at the building. It seemed like it was looking at me and I wasn't sure whether or not to freak out. The figure stayed there for awhile.

"Got something Lil" I heard Scotty's voice called out in the room. I jumped and looked over and saw him standing at the door.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Turns out there was someone else in Alex's life, her best friend Maxie was with her the day she died but only at school." he said.

"We're going to talk to her?" I asked.

"Looks like it, come on" he said. I turned back towards the window, only to see that the figure was gone.

"You comin'?" Scotty asked as I was grabbing my coat.

"Yeah, I just had to um finish up my coffee" I said. "Let's go" and then we both walked out of Homicide to find Maxie.

As we were getting into his car, I turned around and saw nothing behind me. Then I got in the car and thought to myself, _who was that guy?_

We drove up to the middle of downtown fifteen minutes later. Both of us got out of the car and I felt that chill going through my body again.

"Not cold enough for you?" Scotty joked to me.

"I'm pretty cold enough as it is thanks for asking" I said sarcastically.

"Come on, she should be around here" he mumbled making his way down the street. As I was going to follow him, I looked back and saw nothing behind me. Just in case.

"You coming Lil?" Scotty calls out.

Should I even tell him about my so call stalker? I wouldn't want him to be bothered with it. The again…

"Yeah" I said jogging up a bit to catch up.

**A/n: Well, there you go. The way I'm going to do the stalking thing is it's going to be a tad similar to the Michael Meyer's way in the "Halloween" movies. Hope that won't confuse you!**

**Next chapter will be the best friend interview, more on the case, George strikes again and Lilly confides to someone about her stalker. Who will it be you may ask, got to read and find out! **

**You know what to do and keep an eye out for an update!**


	4. Meeting Maxie and telling Vera

Disclaimer: I don't own Cold Case. CBS owns them. Don't complain to me about it, go to them. I only own Alex's family and friends.

Chapter 4

"**Maxie Madden?" The woman who looked like in her early thirties, looked up from the counter. **

"**Yes can I help you?" she asked. **

"**Detective Rush and Valens, Philly Homicide" I said as we showed her our badges. **

"**Oh" she said. **

"**We're here to talk about Alex, we're reopening her case" I said. **

"**I had a feeling that was going to come around" she said. **

"**Why say that?" Scotty asked her. **

"**Well I've wanted to know what really happened to Alex as well, I mean if someone did kill her like that, who would have gotten into the house?" she asked. **

"**Do you remember a guy name Brad by any chance?" I asked her. **

**Her face turned into disgust. "Brad was okay, I knew he was trouble, but I couldn't tell Alex that" she said. **

"**And why not?" I asked all of a sudden. **

"**Because, they were a cute couple. Met when we were in junior high, started dating over the summer. Been together ever since" she said. **

"**Were you ever the jealous type?" Scotty asked. **

"**Of course not! I was her best friend, I've dated if that even counts" she replied. **

"**Was there any strain to their relationship prior to Alex's death?" I asked her. **

"**They had that fight at her place two weeks before she died, but even before that, it started to get a bit intense. It was like she was a totally different person, hell I even tried talking to her when we were hanging out one day…"**

_**---Flashback---**_

_**Both girls were sitting on Alex's bed doing some homework. The radio is blasting with music and Maxie seemed a bit off. **_

"_**Everything okay?" Alex asked. **_

"_**Can I ask you something?" Maxie asked. **_

"_**Sure whatever, shoot" she replied. **_

_**Maxie took a deep breath. She looked out the window before turning to face Alex with a serious look on her face. **_

"_**Do you really love Brad?" she asked. **_

"_**Max, of course I love him, is there something going on that I should know about" Alex asked warily. **_

"_**You know I'm your best friend and I think that Brad may be trouble" she admitted quietly. **_

"_**Why would you say that?" Alex asked shockingly. **_

"_**I just have a bad feeling about him, he may be a great guy, I don't trust him relationship wise." Maxie said. **_

_**Alex was quiet for a minute. She turned her back from Maxie and it got quiet. **_

"_**I'm sorry Al, I thought you would know" she said quietly. **_

"_**It's okay, Max, I just thought your were jealous and I don't know, wanted the attention from me." Alex said turning to face her friend. **_

"_**Just promise me you'll be careful when you're around him. Please" Maxie begged her. **_

"_**I promise" Alex said. **_

_**---End of Flashback---**_

"**After that it was fine with us next thing I knew, I'm getting a call saying she's dead" she said. **

**I took it into all consideration as I was writing everything down. I didn't think that Maxie would kill her best friend. **

"**Just one last question, where were you the night Alex died?" I asked. **

"**Home, got grounded for staying out past curfew. My parents freaked that one time when I stayed out late" she replied. **

"**Thanks for your time" I said. **

"**No problem, if you need to know anything else, let me know" she said. **

"**So her alibi checks out" Scotty said as we were leaving the store and heading back to the precinct. **

"**Yeah, but not to mention we got to hear her brother's side of the story" I said. **

"**I wonder if Vera has tracked him down also" Scotty mumbled as we both got in the car. **

*************************************

**We got back and told Boss on what has happened. It didn't surprised him to know about our latest suspect. **

"**Try getting a hold of the brother and see what he has to say, as for the boyfriend, bring him down here, we need to see if his alibi is uptight. He's our number one suspect so far" he said. **

"**Is there a reason for it?" Scotty asked. **

"**Well, from what her other friends that are still left, Brad seemed to be the possessive one in the group, plus something seemed off with that guy anyways" he replied. **

**We left Boss' office and I went towards my desk. I pulled out my cell phone and noticed when I looked towards the balcony that was outside our office. I took a step outside and took in a deep breath. **

**When I leaned over the railing to let my mind wonder further about the case, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the figure again. It was looking up in my direction. I did the only thing I could do. **

**I turned and ran back inside and told the guys that I would be down in vault. I sat there, letting my mind go off into overdrive. This isn't happening isn't it? **

**I was trying to get my mind off of it, as I was going through Alex's case box, I heard footsteps coming towards my direction. I didn't think I heard the door open. My breathing stopped as the steps kept coming closer and closer. **

**They suddenly stopped in front of me. I was afraid to even know who was right with me. **

"**Figures you would be down here" a gruff voice said. **

"**Gees, Vera scare much?" I asked hastily. **

"**Scotty said you ran down here in a hurry. What gives?" Vera asked. **

"**Nothing I just wanted to check on something" I replied, still looking through the box. **

"**Really? Cause you looked like you was running from something or someone" he said. **

**Should I tell Vera? I mean I knew he would at least try to understand but, would he tell the others, mainly Scotty? **

"**Vera what would you do if you had a supposedly serial killer after you?" I asked, looking up. **

"**I don't know, never happened, why?" he asked. **

**I took in a shaky breath, I cant believe that I was about to do this.**

"**Vera, I think George is stalking me" I said. **

**A/n: Dun, dun, dun! She's only told Vera so far? How long do you think he's going to keep this secret? Only time will tell. **

**I think about updating this story every Friday for now on. One last thing before I go write more chapters for my other stories and this one, I have a poll up. It's for my cold case one-shot (title yet undecided) it for a song to be used in it. Vote there please, it'll help a lot with my decision. **

**Please review! I've only gotten two so far and a few alerts, you're feedback is appreciated! **


	5. Worrying about it?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Cold Case. I wish I did, but I don't. I borrow the characters and let them have their fun. _

_Previously on Hunting for Love…_

"_Vera what would you do if you had a supposedly serial killer after you?" I asked, looking up. _

"_**I don't know, never happened, why?" he asked. **_

_**I took in a shaky breath, I cant believe that I was about to do this.**_

"_**Vera, I think George is stalking me" I said. **_

**Chapter 5**

"Lil' if this is a joke, I don't find it funny" Vera said.

"Would I joke about something like this?" I asked.

"I guess not, but how do you know it was George? He skipped town for what, two days?" he asked me.

I sighed heavily and reached in my pants pocket and pulled out the note that I had gotten from Ellie yesterday and handed to Vera. I was lucky enough that no one else had come in. I could see a mix of emotions going on in Vera's face.

"That son of a bitch!" he yelled out in anger.

"Say it out loud why don't you?" I hissed.

"Sorry, but Lil, you got to tell Boss about this, he going to want to know about this, especially what happened few days ago" he said.

"I know but for now, can this stay between us? I mean who knows, he could be scaring me" I suggested.

"Alright I wont say anything but remember two things, one don't do anything stupid that might get you either hurt or killed and two don't wait until someone else finds out, then you're really screwed." he said.

"I'll try not to but let me tell Boss myself once we get somewhere in this case and don't tell Scotty at all" I said.

"Why won't I tell Scotty?" he asked. Then realization hit him. "Ohh, you don't want him to know cause you're afraid he'll go overprotective on you aren't ya?" he asked.

"N-no I just don't want him to know, it's not like he knows anything my life" I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Yeah okay, but Lil' be careful," he said sincerely.

"I will" I said. "Just tell the others I'll be up if anyone asks"

Vera nodded and headed back up after awhile. I sighed heavily and continued to look through the box, to see if anything was to hopefully make a new lead. I couldn't even find one thing. I sighed and put the box back and headed back upstairs. Maybe something will come around.

*****************************

The next few days pasted by. Then a week went by. We have uncovered a few new suspects in the meanwhile and as far as anything's concern, a few weird things had happen.

I was studying the crime photos at my desk. Will went out with Scotty to try and to bring down Jared, the older brother for some questioning while Boss was in his office and Vera was somewhere.

Something caught my eye in one photo in particular. I stood up and headed over to Boss' office. Luckily he was getting off the phone.

"Boss, take a look at this. Notice anything different in this photo?" I asked showing him the photo.

"No not really" he replied.

"Take a look at this" I said pointing to the picture. "Do you see the bloodstain on the railing?"

Boss leaned in to get a good look.

"Yeah, do you suppose that there must've been some type of altercation between Alex and whoever killed her?" he asked.

"Well it could mean something, maybe it was already there before or something could've happened before she fell down the stairs" I said.

"Well, try and look into it. Oh Lil?" Boss called out as I was heading out.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You okay? You seemed a bit I don't know, jumpy lately. Scotty brought it to my attention" he said.

"Really?" I asked raising my eyebrows. Since when did Scotty ever noticed these things?

"Yeah, he seemed concern" he replied.

"Well, I just have something that I'm trying to deal with I think" I said. Great now I'm lying to Boss now? Since when? Well I'm not lying technically, right?

"Is there anything I could do?"

"Not right now no, but I'll let you know" I said and walked out of the office. I made it back to my desk when I noticed my phone was lighting up, meaning I'd gotten a voicemail.

I picked up my cell and flipped it opened to dial my voicemail. I put my phone the my ear to hear the message. What came through the phone had my blood cold.

"_Lilly, Lilly, Lilly. When will you ever learn? Can't wait until we go hunting soon. Just like you promise" _

I quickly erased the message on my phone and almost slammed it down on my desk. He cant give up can he? How in the hell did he get my number?

"Lil, we got Brad in observation" Scotty said.

"Really, when was he brought in?" I asked coming out of my train of thought.

"Awhile ago, ready to interview him?" he asked me.

"More than ever" I replied.

**********************************

"Brad, Brad, Brad, I've been meaning to talk to you" I said pacing up and down in the interrogation room.

"So I've heard" he said sarcastically from where he sat.

"Word got it around that you were possessive one in the relationship?" I asked.

"Of course not!" he said in a shocking tone.

"That's what I've got a few witnesses saying. Now, how come everyone Alex knew about your dysfunctional relationship then?" I asked.

Brad was quiet for a moment. He sighed heavily before continuing on. "Alex and I we were in love. She was my first girlfriend and I wouldn't know what I do without her if anything happened to her."

"Did you ever threaten to kill her?"

"No, if that was to happen, I would've been behind bars by now" he answered darkly. "I'd remember this one day she came over to my house. She and Jared, her brother got into a huge fight."

"How long ago was this?" I asked him.

"About three days before she died. It was around seven at night…"

_--Flashback--_

_Brad was sitting by his desk, legs up on the desk, reading. A knock comes from his bedroom window. He looks up and see Alex there. _

"_What are you doing here? It's freezing" he asked opening up the window and letting her in. _

"_Ugh, just needed to get out of my house, Jared and I fought" she replied. _

"_What now?" he asked. Brad knew about the fights by now. It was about their relationship. _

"_He thinks that you're no good the same shit, I mean who tells their little sister what to do?!" she said, freaking out. _

"_Were your parents home?" he asked her. _

"_Yeah, they heard everything. And the worse part is my parents are on his side. They don't want me to see you again." she said coming close to tears. _

"_Oh Al," he said putting an arm around her shoulders as she leaned on him to cry. Both of them were quiet for awhile as her crying continues. _

"_Jared also said something before I even came here" Alex said softly. _

"_What was it?" he asked. _

"_Jared said if you ever tried coming near me, he'll kill you" she said. _

_---End of flashback---_

"I understood that older brothers needs to protect their younger siblings but trust me, that was way out of line." he said.

"Well, thanks for your time" I said grabbing his folder before heading out.

"I had to go out of town" I heard him say.

"Excuse me?" I asked turning back towards him.

"My grandfather died the next day and I had to go out of town for his funeral and I didn't get back until the next week when I found out about Alex. I have his mass card if you don't believe me" he said grabbing something out of his wallet and pulling out a mass card. It featured the name and dates of his birth and death. The death date was two days prior to Alex's death.

"You were gone that whole week?" I asked.

"Yeah, well just to help out my family, it devastated everyone" he said. "I just want justice for Alex as well. Whoever killed her, made sure he or she didn't want us together."

**A/n: Here you go. I hope this chapter fits to your needs for now. **

**Next chapter will feature some Lilly/Scotty time and Lilly goes to talk to the victim's sister and an unwanted guest confronts her. Wonder who will it be? Got to stay tune and find out. **

**Now in the next few chapters, Scotty will know about George going after Lilly. How do you think he should find out? Overhearing Lilly and Vera talking about it, Lilly spilling it out accidentally, or he makes a shocking discovery? Just let me know how it should all go down, I'm still working the next few chapters out as we speak. **

**Thanks to the reviews I've gotten so far! You guys rock! **

**Stick around for next Friday! **

**Spikeluver89**


	6. Worried Scotty and an unwelcome visitor

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Cold Case, if I did, Lilly and Scotty would've been together a long time ago and I would make sure that everyone would be in the same department and give the commissioner a piece of my mind. **

**Chapter 6**

"Okay obviously this is getting us nowhere" Will said later that night. It was just me, him and Nick still at the office. Boss went home and Scotty went somewhere in the building to look up on something.

"Well what's weird was Brad wants justice for Alex's death" I said.

"Clearly that bastard was right all along." Nick said.

"Yeah but it seems to me that the killer was in the house around the time it happened" I said.

"Problem is who and why would he or she wanted Alex dead" Will said.

I sighed and stood up grabbing my coat and bag. "I'm heading home" I said.

"But it's only midnight, you okay?" Will asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired I guess see you guys tomorrow" I said, heading out the door.

.The ride down in the elevator was eerily quiet. Too quiet in my case. I feel bad that only Vera knows and Boss and the others doesn't know about George. What bothers me the most was Scotty. I felt really bad that I didn't tell him. Then again, he wouldn't let me out of his sight at all. I mean, it's not like he has feelings for me…does he?

The elevator got to the lobby and when I stepped out of it, it was empty. I took a deep breath and walked down towards the doors leading outside. As I was walking, I heard footsteps behind me. I tried to quicken up my pace and try to find my keys to my car.

It wasn't until whoever came up to me, scared the crap out of me by putting their hand on my shoulder.

"Gees Lil, running from a fire?" Scotty.

"I don't know, how about not trying to scare me?" I asked with my eyebrow raised. I saw that he was in his coat as well. "You're going home also?"

"Actually, I was until Vera said that you just left and from the looks of it, you look like you were running from something." he replied.

"No, I mean I thought I-" Should I even bother telling him? "It's nothing really" I replied finally.

"Come on, let me walk you to your car" Scotty said grabbing my arm lightly.

"I'm fine really" I said.

"Right, come on Lil," he said and I stubbornly agreed after I told him a few times it wasn't necessary. We walked outside in the chilly night in comfortable silence. It was creeping me out for some reason and with Scotty, he kept looking around every few seconds, like someone could be watching us.

"You know, you don't have to stand by my car I could get in it myself you " I said as we got to my car and went I opened up the door.

"I know but I don't want nothing to happen to you" he said.

"Appreciate the concern, but I'm fine really" I said. This must be my thousandth time saying this to him.

"Okay see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Course, where else I would be?" I asked.

Okay 'night Lil" he said and I got in the car after I said goodbye to him. Driving home, a thought came to mind. Scotty has been a little bit overprotective about my safety. Well, no duh about that I mean he is my partner and best friend after all. I don't think he could ever fall for someone like me. Not after what happened with Elisa, I don't know though.

********************************

I woke up the next morning earlier than I was suppose to. I didn't get any sleep at all last night. I had this nightmare. It felt more real. More like that it was going to happen. I could see myself trapped in a room with George and the room had no way out.

I sighed heavily and got ready for work. I couldn't shake this feeling off of me. Like something was going to happen. I tried my best to ignore it after I fed Olivia and Tripod and left my house for the day.

********************************

"Lil are you sure you don't want me to tag along?" Scotty asked for the hundredth time. We were both heading towards the elevator.

"Scotty, I'm glad for the protectiveness, but I'm fine besides I told Boss where I was going and he was fine as along as I have my cell phone on me" I said convincingly.

"I know, it's just I don't like it that your going on this by yourself" he admitted sheepishly.

"Then why didn't you say anything to Boss then?" I asked. I've noticed a change in his eyes. They portrayed

"I don't know, but be careful and call if there's trouble" he said as the elevator dimmed saying it was here.

"I will Scotty, see what we can find" I said stepping into the elevator.

As the doors closed, I unfolded the piece of paper which had Alice's home and work address. Maybe she could give us an insight on what was going on between her sister and her brother. Also, I'm hoping we would find out where he is now.

************************************

"I hope I'm not intruding on you or anything" I said as I was at Alice's house later that afternoon.

"Nope not at all detective, it was lucky enough for me that I get a little break, trying to raise two kids by yourself isn't that easy" she said.

"You don't have a husband?" I asked.

"I do, but he's away on business, is there anything I can help you with?" she asked me.

"I was just curious, how close were you to Alex and Jared?" I asked her.

She smiled a little at that. "When we were growing up, we were close. It was like, nothing could ever separate us. It was fine until Jared went away for college. Whenever he come home, our relationship was a bit strained." she replied.

"How so?"

"Alex and Jared always fought. It was usually the little things like when sisters fight, it would be over stupid stuff" she said.

Oh yeah I know all about it. Ask my sister who is on the run at this point. Her whereabouts are still unknown to me to this day. Last time she came here, she was running from New York.

"Did you two ever fought?"

"Only over the little things, now Alex and Jared, oh god there was this one blowout those two hae always gone at each others throats. I remember this one time they fought, it was about Brad of course what else is new?" she said.

"How long ago was that?"

"Two days before she died, I was in my room, trying to finish some homework…"

_---Flashback---_

_Alice is sitting at her desk, trying to finish up homework, while the constant yelling can be heard from downstairs. Five minutes later, stomping can be heard coming up the stairs. An impatient knocking can be heard on Alice's door. _

"_It's open Alex," she said putting her pencil down. _

_Alex comes in, fuming and wants to break something. _

"_God Jared can be such an arrogant ass!" she yelled. _

"_What did you guys argue about this time?" Alice asked. _

"_The usual 'Brad's no good for you' 'Brad's trouble' blah, blah, blah god can't he just mind his own damn business for once?!" she yelled. _

"_Isn't it between you and Brad in the first place not his you know that right?" she asked. _

"_No duh I don't think he noticed that, what happened to him, us, I mean we use to be so close?" Alex asked sadly. _

"_I don't know, we grow up I guess, I mean Jared and I don't fight that often anymore, I wish you two would stop the fighting, I'm getting sick of it, and you know damn well Mom and Dad are fed up with it to" she said. _

"_I know, it's just, I wish things would go back to the way they were and Jared can just accpet Brad instead of thinking of anything that's wrong with him" Alex said sadly. She got up and left the room. _

_As she headed down the hall, Jared stepped out of view, with sadness in his eyes. _

_---End of Flashback--_

"I didn't know he was there until a few minutes after that" she said.

"Now with you and Jared, have you guys kept in touch since she died right?" I asked.

"Well, we did it wasn't until he got married, moved to the other side of town. We've kept in touch once in awhile, last time I saw him was when our mother died" she said. "I have his address if you're trying to get in contact."

"That would be nice thanks, and um, just so you know, Brad didn't hurt your sister, he was out of town due to family emergency" I said.

"I know, I just felt so bad now that you mentioned it" she said sadly.

"Why's that?" I asked her.

"Because I told Alex what happened and of course Jared was being an ass and made her upset even more" she said.

*************************************

I was heading back to the office after going over to Jared's home. His wife said that he was working late and would be home around the same time tomorrow. I called Scotty and let him know about what was going to happen tomorrow.

I was walking down the alleyway as a short cut when I heard footsteps behind me. I quicken my pace until I tripped over a piece of garbage and luckily I didn't fall over. I was checking to see if I was alright when I heard a voice I have dreaded to hear.

"Well, well, looks like we meet again."

I turned around and saw the one person I couldn't stand to see anymore. George himself.

**A/n: OMG I left a cliffy! I know I'm horrible but don't worry nothing will happen…yet *shifts eyes* Remember, I somewhat planned this out in the beginning so no fear…hopefully **

**Next chapter Lilly and George confront, she goes almost hysterical afterwards and Scotty is trying to find out what's wrong with her. Yeah, it's going to be interesting so hang tight! **

**I have a poll on my profile regarding this story on how Scotty should find out. I'm probably going to wind up surpsing you guys since I've gotten some suggestions so far. We'll wait and see. **

**Don't forget to follow me on twitter. Its /xspikeluver89**

**Well that's all for now. You know what to do and stick around for next week**

**Spikeluver89**


	7. Scared out of my mind

**Disclaimer: You know it, I know it, I don't own Cold Case. There I said it. **

**Chapter 7**

"I thought you were out of town" I said, my voice trying to cover the nervousness it was trying to take over. What on earth was George doing here still? More important, what did he want with me?

"I was going to but I thought to myself, why not surprise you before I leave, that is if I decide to" he said.

"Don't come any closer" I warned reaching for my gun.

"I wouldn't even try" he said.

"Really? Why the hell not?" I asked menacingly. He just chuckled and took a few steps forwards towards me while, with my gun in my hands, took a few steps back.

"You really shouldn't be out here, alone at night. By yourself. My, my what were they thinking?" he asked tauntingly.

I kept my eyes on him with my gun still raised as I continued to back away from him. The mouth of the alley was still a long way to go. However, things had other plans as he got closer to me and grabbed my arm roughly as my gun fell from my hands.

"Just remember the day we go hunting, by the time I get back" he threatened me.

"To hell with you then, I know what you did in those woods why can't you ever confess to that?" I asked as my voice was at its peak as I spoke.

"Likewise, he is still out there, hiding in those woods," he said. He wouldn't give up would he?

"I don't believe you" I said trying to pry myself out of his grip.

"We'll see about that" he said and he let go which then I fell back and landed on my side of my body. I was gasping for air, tears threatening down my face.

"See you around" he said and with that I saw out of the corner of my eye he headed back down the way we both came.

I didn't know how long I laid there on the ground. I moved my head slightly and then sat up slowly. I got up to inspect any injuries that I've gotten. Only a scrape on both of my hands from the pavement. I put my gun back in my holster and ran back to the station in a hurry.

********************************

I washed my face back in the bathroom at work. More like to get rid of the dirt and what not off of me. I really don't want no one to know what happened. Vera maybe, but the rest, not yet. Now's not the time.

When I looked up to the mirror, I could see a red patch on my face. That's going to turn into a nasty bruise. I sighed heavily and I leaned against the wall near the sink and slumped down, burying my head in my hands. Why of all people it had to be me? I felt the tears running down my cheeks. I couldn't let no one see me cry. Not even Scotty.

I got up from the floor and wiped my eyes hastily. I knew what I have to do now.

*********************************

I ran down the hall. With a plan I had to quickly form the last minute, I had to tell Boss what was going on. I couldn't keep something like this hidden from him. Especially since the stupid mark on my face proved that something happened. I knew he would be pissed but, like I know George was going to be there at all.

I ran into office towards where Boss' office is. Thank god no one was around, only a few officers around but they didn't notice me. I headed towards Boss's office and when I got to the door, the office lights were out and the door was locked.

_No, no, no! _I thought to myself. This couldn't be happening.

I tried looking for him in interrogation and observation. No Boss. Great as if anything could get worse as it is.

"I saw her running in there awhile ago" a voice said.

"Thanks man," I heard Scotty's voice from down the hall.

Crap. Crap. Crap. I can't let him see me like this. I quickly ran to my desk and grabbed my purse, then I ran into observation and closed the door. I took out some foundation and a cotton ball I kept. Staring into the glass that sees into the next room, I put the stuff on my wound as best as I could. My hands were trembling as I was trying to cover it up. After a few minutes, it looked covered up. I threw the foundation in my purse and got rid of the cotton ball and took a few deep breaths before heading back outside.

"I've been looking all over you" Scotty said as soon as I headed out.

"Well you've found me, so what's up?" I asked, trying to be casual as I could be.

"I just got back from lab and from the looks of it, the blood on the railing of the stairs, turns out to be that it was on Alex's left hand so it appears that she tried to hold on to the railing before she died" he said.

"Really, so it must've been some fight she was in" I said.

"Question is who fought her and killed her?" he asked aloud.

"Well from what Alice told me today, Alex and Jared always fought like cats and dogs. It has gotten bad at some points" I pointed out.

"Lil what's that on your hand?" Scotty asked me.

I looked down and saw that the scrape on my left hand was showing a bit. Oh great.

"Oh that, well on my way back here, I tripped and fell" I lied.

"Really?" he asked incuriously.

"Really" I said all to casually. _Smooth Rush, really smooth. _

_Please, it's not like he's going to know. _

I could tell right through his eyes and face expression, Scotty didn't believe me.

"Look, something's been goin' on with you lately and you're not telling me anything" he said.

"There's nothing going on Scotty" I said.

"If you say so" he muttered.

"I know so" I defended but was cut off from the phone that was ringing on my desk. I reached over it to grab it to answer it but when I answered, I knew this wasn't over.

"Homicide"

"_Still at the office Lilly, well after what happened I didn't think you were still there" _George.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly.

"_Ah the ice queen treatment, very well known obviously." _

"I'm not going to ask you again, what do you want?" I asked in a stern voice. I could see out of the corner of my eye Scotty's head shot up from whatever he was looking at and started towards me.

"_Just a reminder, to lock your windows and doors, I may or may not have been there, just remember, hunting season is almost here, talk to you very soon." _With that said he hung up.

"Lil? What's wrong? Did something happened?" Scotty asked me. I was shaking as the phone slipped out of my hands. George didn't get into my house did he? Did he know where I live? Oh no…

"I got to go" I said softly and grabbed my things and ran out.

**************************************

I ran home the entire way. I totally forgot that my car was still at work, but I didn't bother with it. I'll get my car tomorrow, right now I need to check on my home. I wouldn't know what to do if he was there.

I slowed my pace as I got near my place. As I was walking towards my place, the outside looked the same way as always. However, the inside I was scared to know. I walked up the steps slowly, with my key in my hand, gun in the other. I put the key in the lock and turned it, and opening the door slowly.

I saw a peak of my living room and then I opened it all the way. Nothing was seemed out of place. I heard a cry of meows and saw Olivia and Tripod sitting on the couch, looking at me curiously. I sighed in relief and walked inside. Before I took care of them, I had to double check everything. I walked into the kitchen, it was fine. Same thing goes for the upstairs.

I walked back into the kitchen to give the cats their food. After I did that, I walked over towards the stairs and sat in the middle of the stairway. It was all to real on what's happening. Just when I thought I was going to work on a case, George of all people had to come after me. Worse part of this all, I was afraid to tell Scotty.

The silence was cut off by my cell phone ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that it was Scotty ringing me. I couldn't answer it. Not right now. I put my phone on the step next to my feet and buried my head in my hands as I felt tears coming down my face.

Third Point of View

_**Hi it's Lilly, can't come to the phone right now, just leave a message and I'll try and get back to you. Beep. **_

"Lil, it's Scotty you there? I'm getting worried, try and call me back please? Something's not right and I don't know why you won't say anything, just call me back please."

**A/n: Well what did you think? Next chapter is going to be in Scotty's side of the story. I can't wait to write it. Will he find out about George? My lips are sealed so you just got to bear with me on this trust me! **

**I'm currently working on two one shots they're going to be Cold Case ones, however one is completely Lilly/Scotty and the other is a crossover with the horse movie Flicka. I'm almost done with the first one shot I need to think of a title. **

**Don't forget to follow me on Twitter. Yes I do have one who doesn't?? It's /xspikeluver89. **

**Stick around for next week! And a Happy Early Halloween though it's a day early! **

**Signing out, **

**Spikeluver89**


	8. What Scotty doesn't know until now

Disclaimer: I don't own Cold Case, I wish I did though. But sadly I don't, so let's try to move on…

A/n: The chapter you've been waiting for! Sort of, the ending will leave you in a bit of a shocker. Will Scotty find out? You have to read on to see!

See you at the bottom!

Chapter 8

**Scotty's POV **

**Something was definitely up with Lilly lately. I didn't know what it was and it was bugging me to no point that she wasn't telling me what it was. Typical Lilly but I see it as no shock. **

**I've known Lilly since my first day here. At first, it looked like we didn't want to bother to know each other, let alone work together. But as time went on, slowly we came close. I remember one day I made her laugh as I told about that one domestic call that West always kept getting. **

**Ever since then, I guess we were inseparable if you could call it. However, I don't think she doesn't know that if anything, she could come to me and talk about it. Like I said a few weeks earlier, 'just say 'hey' and I'll be there.' **

**I was at my desk, just staring at her desk when Vera walked in and noticed what I was doing. **

"**Missin' her already?" he asked. **

"**Who?" I asked, coming out of my trance. **

"**Scotty don't play dumb with me, you're sad cause Lil went home early" he pointed out. **

"**And you know this how?" I asked. **

"**Saw her runnin' out of the building, weird part though is her car is still in the parking lot" he muttered. **

"**Has she said anything to you?" I asked him. **

"**No, what is with you? It's like you're being a worrywart over nothing" Vera said. **

"**I'm not it's just…" I started to say as Vera raised both of his eyebrows, waiting for me to rebut back to him. **

"**Look, Lilly has been acting really weird lately, she said that she's fine but she's isn't and of course she's not telling me anything" I said. **

"**Maybe it's women's problems" he said. **

"**Vera, I think I know when it's women's problems I have a sister I should somewhat know but it's not that" I said. **

**Vera shrugged and left the bullpen while I sighed and looked at the clock, which read only 6:15pm.**

**I can't wait to go home. **

*************************************

"**Okay here's something to check out" Vera said later on, handing me a yearbook. **

"**And this is suppose to help us how?" I asked skeptically. **

"**That was from Alex's freshman year in high school. Check out the dedication page in her memory. This yearbook was given to her family along with everyone's signatures. Listen to what her 'best friend' wrote" he said. He cleared his voice as he read from the book:**

_**Alex, **_

_**We go way back since first grade. I still can't believe that you're gone. None of us can. I miss you and love you for now and forever. Best friends until the end. That is always our motto and it forever will be. I just wish that I would take back what I said earlier the last time we spoke. **_

_**Love always. **_

_**Maxie. **_

"**Seems now that we have to talk to her again" I muttered. **

"**Yeah, looks like it" he said. We grabbed our coats and head out to talk to Alex's best friend again. **

**************************************

"**You left us one part of information out" Vera said walking into the store where Maxie was standing behind the counter. **

"**Look I gave you what I know about Alex" she said. **

"**You never told us about the yearbook" Vera said. **

"**What yearbook?" she asked, confusingly. **

"**The one from your freshman year in high school. Does this ring a bell?" I asked, pulling out the book and flipping it through the page where she signed it. "Care to explain this?" **

"**Where did you find that?" she asked nervously. **

"**A witness gave it to us. Now can you explain what you meant when you wrote, 'I just wish that I could take back on what I said earlier the last time we spoke'?" I asked. **

"**Looks whatever I wrote, it isn't what you think" she said. **

"**That's what they say when they're telling us the real deal" Vera said, looking intensely in her eyes. **

**Maxie sighed as she stood up straight from leaning over the counter. **

"**We had a fight. To me it was a big deal, but you know Alex, she thought it was pretty stupid. God I remember it and I could almost never forget it" she said. **

"**When did this happen?" Vera asked. **

"**The night before she died, it wasn't about Brad surprisingly, my parents grounded me the day before and I was mad of course but when I told Alex after school at my place, it was before my parents came home…"**

_**---Flashback---**_

_**Alex and Maxie were sitting in Maxie's room. It was around four in the afternoon. **_

"_**I can't believe they grounded you" Alex said as she was flipping through a magazine. **_

"_**Yeah only because I came home five minutes late after curfew, count that FIVE **__minutes" she complained. _

"_I don't blame you Max, but you're parents have got to get their sticks out of their asses once in awhile" Alex said. _

"_What's that suppose to mean?" Maxie asked. _

"_All I'm saying is that you're in high school now, but what's going to happen when you're off in college. They can't baby you forever" she said. _

"_Why are you even questioning my parents' parenting skills for?" Maxie asked defensibly. _

"_Why are you defending them?" Alex asked angrily now. _

"_Alex, what gave you the right to ask about that. They're my parents. I don't go ahead and question your parents. They dealing with three kids , not two, three." Maxie said angrily as well._

"_Well at least mine aren't control freaks" Alex snapped. _

"_Gee, I'm sorry that your parents don't know how to control you and Jared when they fight" _

"_If you don't like it then maybe we shouldn't hangout anymore" Alex said. _

_Maxie's face expression went for angry to hurt in a matter of seconds. _

"_You seriously don't mean that, do you?" she asked softly. _

"_You tell me" Alex said and she grabbed her stuff and walked out of the room. _

_---End of Flashback---_

"Saw her in school the next day, didn't say one word to me" she said finishing her story.

Vera and I looked at each other for a second. Somehow we don't seem convinced.

* * *

"Scotty, you mind asking me something?" Vera asked while we were in the break room later that night.

"Shoot" I said not paying attention.

"Can you tell me why Lil's car still here though she went home?" he asked.

"Lil's car here? Then how did she get home then?" I asked worriedly.

"Beats me, she could've walked home" he said.

"It isn't like her" I mumbled.

"Who is?"

"Lil, she seemed jumpy, she's always fine when she's isn't and she leaves her car here and she had a scrape on her hand from today" I pointed out.

Vera's face had a shocked and angry expression. What does he know that I don't?

"Vera, you know something that I don't." I said.

"Look, I don't know what your talking about and even if I did, you would've been the last to know, in Lilly's case that is" he replied.

"It doesn't make sense" I said aloud.

"What the fact that you're totally and completely in love with her, which by the way it's not surprise to me and I'm pretty sure almost Will and Boss knows or the fact that some crazy stalker is after Lilly and she was going to tell Boss and then you about it?" he asked.

"What?!" I asked angrily at him.

"I just saying' that is completely…" but I cut him off.

"Someone is after Lil? Who is it?" I asked.

Realization hit his face. "Crap, crap, crap, she's not going' like this" he muttered to himself.

"Well?"

Vera sighed heavily and continued, " She was going to tell you, I told her to tell you and Boss right away but you know her, heh, but George is after her. She was going to tell Boss and then you," he said.

I didn't know what to think. I wanted to hit something. But I couldn't. Not when someone who I'm falling in love is in danger. _Sure, just realize this now while Lil's terrified out of her mind. _

_Oh shut up. _

"I got to go see her. See you tomorrow and Vera, I know Lil's not going to be mad at you, I just hope that she'll be alive" I said, grabbing my coat and making a beeline for my car.

Damn, Lilly, why couldn't you tell me.

Lilly's POV(switching it back!)

I didn't know how long I sat there. Olivia and Tripod were curled up at the bottom of the stairs as I stared off into space.

Then, a knock at the door came, pulling me out of my zombie trance. I stood up slowly, making my way to the door. My gun was in my hand. You never know, he could be here.

I got to the door and looked through the peephole and it shocked me that Scotty was there. What in the world is he doing here, eleven at night?

I put my gun down on the table near the couch and opened the door slowly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. As soon as he heard my voice, he looked up and relief washed over his face.

"Thank god" he said and what shocked me even more, he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I stood there confused at first but I held on to him, taking in his cologne.

"Lil, why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"About what?" I asked confused. What the hell?

"Why didn't you tell me about George?" he asked.

Oh. That.

**A/n: Whew! 6 pages on word. New record for this story. For now. **

**Aha, now it was Vera who told Scotty accidentally and now Scotty knows! *cue in soap opera music* Now that's out of the way, how do you think Lilly will react? What excuse will she make? And will those two ever admit to how they feel about each other? **

**A whole lot of questions and so much more on the next chapter of Hunting for Love. They're not going to be all in the same chapter. It'll take time. Trust me. **

**I can't believe we made it to 15 reviews! You guys rock! **

**Stay tune for next week's chapter! **

**Signing out for now, **

**Spikeluver89**


	9. Scotty and Lilly talk and a sleepover

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cold Case, if I did, Lilly and Scotty would've hooked up a long time ago. **

**Previously on Hunting for Love…**

"_**What are you doing here?" I asked. As soon as he heard my voice, he looked up and relief washed over his face.**_

"_**Thank god" he said and what shocked me even more, he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I stood there confused at first but I held on to him, taking in his cologne.**_

"_**Lil, why didn't you tell me?" he asked.**_

"_**About what?" I asked confused. What the hell?**_

"_**Why didn't you tell me about George?" he asked.**_

_**Oh. That.**_

**Chapter 9**

"How did you know about that?" I asked.

"Vera spilled it out now don't go being mad at him now, I want to know why you didn't bother to tell me. I'm your partner Lil I thought we could at least tell everything to each other?" he asked. There was hurt and concern in his voice that scared me.

"I didn't think it was important until it got a tad worse" I replied. Great word vomit's coming to play. As long as I act like this wasn't a big deal, meanwhile it is, hopefully Scotty will get off my back.

"Not important? Has this happened before?" Scotty asked me.

"What does it matter? I mean it started off with a stupid note and then next thing I knew he was there tonight, and…" I said before stopping myself as I saw Scotty's face went from anger, to concern to shock.

"He…was…there…wasn't there…to…h-help you…Lil, he could've hurt you!" he yelled in anger as I flinched back.

"You don't think I know that? I did have a gun on me you know" I defended myself.

"That's not the point" he said.

"Then what is Scotty, the fact that George is back in town or the fact that he shoved me to the ground when I tried to get away from him?" I asked.

"He did what?!" Scotty asked, his jar dropped to the ground and his eyes went wide. Damn, why did I have to bring up the last part?

"Um, I shoved him to the ground?" I lied. _Nice cover up Rush he'll believe that._

"Where's a bag?" Scotty asked all of a sudden.

"Why, what are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"You're packing some clothes and coming to stay with me. I want to make sure that you're safe and that this nut job wont be coming here to get you" he replied.

"But what about Olivia and Tripod?" I asked. He looked at me weird.

"My cats" I replied.

"They're going have to stay here" he said.

"If they're staying, then so am I" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Then, I'm staying then" he said.

"You can't be serious?" I asked exasperatedly.

"I'm dead serious Lil, I don't know if he might come after you" he said sincerely. How much worse could this night get?

It wasn't until I heard a crash coming from upstairs. I looked towards the stairs which I saw Olivia and Tripod running down the stairs towards me and Scotty. I grabbed my gun and took off running upstairs. I heard Scotty following me as I crept up the stairs slowly. I reached up the stairs and started to check the rooms.

I crept down the hall, opening the door to my room while Scotty checked the bathroom that was upstairs. I looked in my room. It seemed to be the same until I noticed a picture frame on my floor. I walked over to it and picked it up, only to find out that it was broken.

"Find anything?" I heard Scotty called out as he walked in my room.

"Just a frame that broke you?" I asked turning to face him.

"Nope but I still think you come and stay just for safety" Scotty said.

"And what will your neighbors think? Thanks but no thanks" I replied.

"Then I'm staying here no ifs ands or buts" he said making his downstairs. I followed soon afterwards with a spare pillow and blanket. I put on the end of my couch as Scotty took off his jacket and shoes.

"You sleep on the couch and its only for one night" I said.

"We'll see about that" he said.

"I don't want you to keep spending the night here. What will Boss think?" I asked worriedly. I'm already nervous enough having the guy that I've been in love with for the past year in my house, spending the night.

"He'll think that I'm trying to do my job protecting you, wait you didn't tell him, did you?" he asked.

I looked away from him for a second before replying back, "I was going to tell him tonight but he wasn't at the office. I was going to tell him if its gotten bad and it has."

"I don't understand the scrapes on your hand, he did that when he shoved you?" he asked.

I nodded, not trusting my voice. I looked at him as I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"And what's that on your eye?" Scotty asked moving towards me.

"Its from when I fell in the alleyway," I muttered before a lone tear crept down from my face. "I knew I wanted to tell you but…", for some reason, I couldn't even finish what I was going to say as I felt tears coming down my face.

"Hey, hey, Lil, it'll be alright, I'll make sure that nothing happens to you. Nothing's going to get you I promise you that" he said as he came closer to me and lifted my face so I could meet with his face.

"I hope so I mean I don't want to be scared but I cant help it" I said.

"It's okay to be scared just remember I'm here for you, try and get some sleep, okay Lil?" he asked.

I nodded and we said our goodnights as I headed upstairs. I laid on my bed for awhile, taking in to what Scotty said. He really did look scared for me. However, he was upset that I didn't tell him, more or less, it's like he was trying to tell me something.

I didn't know what.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee coming from downstairs. I sat up on my bed and looked over at the clock. Only two hours until I have to beat work. I groaned and fell back on my bed. I really don't want to tell Boss but knowing Scotty, I have no choice.

"Lil, I got coffee made" Scotty said as he entered my room.

"Be there in a minute" I said looking up only to see him in a white t shirt and boxers. God, does he look so _fine_ in them. For God sakes, he's your partner why think like that?

I got up awhile later, grabbed some clothes and headed into the shower. I was in there for about fifteen minutes as soon as I got out. While I was dressing, I could've sworn that I felt like I was being watched. I looked out the window and only saw cars and people walking up and down the street.

"How are you feeling?" Scotty asked as I came into the kitchen.

"Alright I guess" I replied looking over and I saw that he changed into a new set of clothes. I guess he probably went back to his place quick and changed.

"You know you have to tell Boss today right?" he asked.

"I know, once we talk to our other suspect" I replied. Scotty looked at me in a confused way.

"Jared, Alex's brother, remember?" I hinted.

"Right, come on we don't want to be late now do we?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and set my mug down, fed the cats and grabbed my coat and headed out to Scotty's car.

* * *

We got in awhile later. Will was there, while Boss was in his office. Vera was in observation as far as I can tell. I wasn't mad that Vera told Scotty. I was just shocked and a bit betrayed that he did. I know that me and him are going to talk about it.

Just as I was settling in, a guy came in and headed towards me.

"You Detective Rush?" he asked.

"Yes and you are?"

"Jared Chase. My wife told me you stopped by yesterday in regarding to Alex's case." he said.

"Yeah you have anything?" I asked.

"I just want to tell you what I know from that night" he said.

**A/n: End scene. So now Scotty knows and is worried for Lilly. How long will it be until George strikes back? Will Lilly ever tell Boss about him and When will Scotty and Lilly ever admit to each other on how they're falling for one another? Stick around and find out. **

**Next chapter will be Jared's side of the story and Vera/Lilly talking. **

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts I've been getting, you guys rock!**

**Until next week,**

**Spikeluver89**


	10. A suprising twist in the case or two

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Cold Case. They belong to CBS. Go harass them about owning them, however I do use the characters for entertainment here. I only own the current case and Alex's family/friends.

Chapter 10

"**So Jared, we've been trying to get a hold of you for quite awhile now" I said as I entered to interrogation room along with Vera. Scotty and Boss were on the other side of the room. **

"**Yeah sorry um look whatever you want to know, I'll give it to you" he said. **

"**So tell us why we wouldn't want to arrest you right now?" Vera asked. **

"**Whoa, whoa, no way I would never kill my own sister" Jared said in a shocked tone. **

"**Really then how come you were the only one at the house the night she died? A witness came forth claiming that Alex's death wasn't accidental" I said raising an eyebrow.**

"**I know Alice wanted you guys to reopen the case she told me this at our mom's funeral and I thought she was kidding. I knew that was my mother's final wish but I didn't think Alice will do it" he said. **

"**So what happened the night Alex died?" I asked. **

"**I already told you I was in my room, I heard banging I went downstairs and saw her body" he replied. **

"**Is there more to this story or you're going to stick by what you're saying?" Vera asked. **

**Jared sighed a bit before continuing on, "It happened four hours before she died. It was only me and her at home. Our parents were working and Alice stayed at a friend's house. Alex was in the kitchen and I came downstairs…"**

_**--Flashback---**_

_**Alex is sitting in the kitchen, reading a book and Jared is seen coming downstairs. **_

"_**Um, hey Al" he said. **_

"_**Come to be riddle me about Brad, I already heard enough from Max thank you very much" she replied coolly. **_

"_**No, I want to talk to you, about us" he said, pulling out a chair and sitting down. **_

"_**I'm listening" Alex said, closing her book and staring straight at him. **_

"_**Look I want to apologize for the way I've been acting." he said. **_

"_**Why? Why wait and tell me this now?" Alex asked. **_

"_**I don't know it got me thinking about us and when we were kids. We were fine then and now its like we're complete strangers" Jared said. " I want to try and rebuild this relationship again you know." **_

"_**I guess we could try and solve our differences it would make Mom and Dad happy" she said awhile after. **_

_**They both smiled a little and hugged each other.**_

_**---End of Flashback---**_

"**That was the last time I spoke to her" he said after finishing up his story. **

"**Touching story but did you ever hurt her in anyway after that?" Vera asked. **

"**Like I said I would never hurt my sister" he replied coolly. **

"**Thanks for your time Jared" I said as I was leaving the room. **

"**You know what I find weird that night?" he asked. I turned around to face him as Vera did the same thing. **

"**I was in the shower before relaxing for the night. I heard noises and thought it was just Alex blasting the radio. When I got out, I walked past her room, I noticed her door was open and so was her window" he said. **

"**What does an open window have to do with anything?" I asked. **

"**It was the middle of March. It was a bit cool to have her window open. Whoever it was that killed my sister, used the window to get in to her room. Alex leaves her window open from the end of spring to the beginning of fall" he said. **

* * *

"**Hey Lil, got a sec?" Vera asked later on. **

"**Sure what is it?" I asked getting up from my desk. **

"**About what happened last night when you left…" **

"**Oh" I said. Then I walked towards the break room as Vera followed me in, I took in one last look from Scotty before my back was completely turned from him. **

"**Lil, I'm so sorry that I ratted you out to Scotty" he said. **

"**Not that I'm grateful that you apologize to me, which I am, but what made you say that in front of him for? You know I was going to tell him" I said. **

"**I know and it slipped. He was worried about you, how you were acting strange lately and I made a joke and then that came out" he said**

**I couldn't believe that he ratted me out. Not to Boss thank god but Scotty out of all people. I know he didn't do it on purpose but it was my thing and I thought that I could handle it on my own. Really I did. **

**I didn't know what the price it would come to. **

"**Don't worry about it. As long as I'm no other harms way I'm fine for now" I said. **

"**Okay and when do you plan on telling Boss?" he asked. **

"**Well, Scotty wants me to tell him today, however after what happened in interrogation, I think it may have to hold off on it for awhile" I replied. **

"**Hold off on what?" I heard Will's voice coming from behind me. **

"**It's nothing" I replied quickly. **

**He looked at me and Vera, then he shook his head and made his way over to the coffee pot. Scotty came in soon afterwards. **

"**Get a load of this. After talking to Maxie's mother who is still alive, it turns out that the night Alex died, Maxie wasn't in her room." he said. **

"**So?" **

"**Maxie told us she was grounded that night and those two were still in a fight" he said. **

"**Maybe she probably snuck out to talk to her" Will suggested. **

"**She could've went there to persuade her before shoving her down the stairs to her death" I said, looking at them. **

* * *

"**So Lil, am I stayin' over at your place? Scotty asked as I was gathering my stuff to call it a night. **

"**I thought we agreed that you was staying there one night and one night only" I replied. **

"**Not until he gets caught" Scotty said. **

"**You're not letting this go aren't you?" I asked. **

"**Nope" he replied as we headed out the building. **

**There was so many times that I could outrun Scotty on the way home. Maybe mistakenly take a few wrong turns so hopefully he'll forget about it and go home. But in the end, I didn't even attempt. I didn't mind Scotty being in my apartment at times. Whoa, where did that thought come from?**

**I got to my apartment and got out of the car as soon as Scotty pulled up. I walked inside and was greeted by the girls. Hearing them meow as I checked my mail, I noticed an envelope with my name and address on it. No return address, only a stamp and the day it got sent out. **

"**Whatcha got there, love letter?" I heard Scotty ask coming in the door. **

"**I don't know, one way to find out" I said, looking back at him giving a smirk as I opened the envelope. I pulled out the piece of paper which was in it and as I unfolded, I read what was on it and I froze. **

"**Lil? What is it? Lil,? Lil?" he asked frantically. I was shaking like a leaf as I handed off the piece of paper. **

"**I got to feed the cats" I said quickly but when I started to leave, Scotty grabbed a hold of my arm as he took in what the paper read. **

**I couldn't forget what it said on that paper. **

_**Hunting season is almost here. **_

_**See you soon**_

_**George. **_

**A/n: Ooohh, cryptic I know. Sorry I'm a day late on this. Real life became a total drag this week which almost a lot has happened since my last post. It's pretty complicated to say but I hope it passes soon. Also last night I went out with some friends after I got out of class. It was good to get out once in awhile. **

**I'm not sure when I'll next post. Turkey Day is coming up and I'm going to be busy with that and I'm trying to finish my communications homework as well. **

**So if I don't get to post next Friday, then expect an update Saturday if anything. It could come earlier. It depends with my schedule and what not. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about this story!**

**Don't forget to follow me on Twitter. It's twitter(dot)com/xspikeluver89 I do have a live journal. It's twilight_fan19(dot)live journal(dot)com. **

**Stick around for next week's installment of Hunting for Love. Thanks for the reviews and alerts. You guys amaze me!**

**Signing off for now,**

**Spikeluver89**


	11. The Boss knows now

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cold Case. CBS does. I wish I did though, then I wouldn't have to miss any of episodes recently cause of my job putting me back on nights again. Cant wait to get a new job.**

**Chapter 11**

"Lil, I need you to get a bag, pack some clothes and hurry. You're coming with me and I'm calling Boss" Scotty said.

"What? No way I'm leaving my house without the cats." I protested.

"Fine take them, but hurry, I'm calling Boss" he said taking out his phone.

"He's going to be mad" I said.

"Who?" Scotty asked.

"Boss" I replied, "I should've told him as soon as it happened, but I didn't think it would get out of hand like this."

"Hey, don't worry, he will be caught" Scotty said.

"But where could he be?" I asked helplessly.

* * *

I was in my car, along with Olivia and Tripod meowing in the back seat in their cages. I was following Scotty back to his apartment since I didn't know where it was. My mind was still reeling on the message and the creepiest thing out of the whole thing. George knowing my address.

"It's alright I know I'm tired too" I said to the meowing cats.

I pulled up behind Scotty's car in front of his apartment building. I got out, carrying the cat carriers while Scotty carried my bag that was filled with clothes and any other necessities. He led me to his apartment awhile later.

"Sorry it's not clean, I didn't know you were coming over" he said as we entered his place.

"Well it's not everyday that I come here when a serial killer after me" I said. He gave me a look after I said that.

"I was only trying to lighten up the mood a bit" I said defensively.

"I don't find it funny" he said.

"Didn't think you did anyways" I retorted back.

Scotty sighed heavy before looking around his apartment. It wasn't that much of a mess. It was what a man's apartment would be. Little clutter here and there but it was a nice apartment.

"Bedroom's down the hall to the right, bathroom across the hall on your left and there's the kitchen and living room." he said showing me the place around.

I sat down on the couch just staring at the wall. Scotty came back with two mugs each of them containing tea. I took it from him and took a sip.

"What did Boss had to say?" I asked.

"I told him about the note but I told him that you were going to tell him about what's been going on" he replied.

"Did he sound mad?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Believe it or not, worried is the more term and a mix of both" he replied.

"I have a feeling that this is my fault" I mumbled.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know, if I hadn't gone in that room with him…" I started to say but Scotty cut me off.

"Lil, it's not your fault you got to remember that. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere and no one's not goin' get through me, understand?" he asked.

I nodded wordlessly and it became comfortable silence between us. Later that night, I showered in Scotty's bathroom. It felt good to shower just to get rid of the tension in my body. I got out awhile later and threw on pajamas. While I was brushing my teeth, I went to spit the toothpaste out and rinse my mouth, I looked up at the mirror and saw that my lack of sleep is definitely catching up to me.

I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. I didn't see Scotty anywhere. He's probably in his room or somewhere. I sat down on the couch and laid down. I didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow. All I know is that hopefully once this case is settled, we have to find George and catch him before he gets me.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to tell him now?" Scotty asked me once we stepped off the elevator.

"I can't keep it hidden any longer it was bound to come out eventually" I replied. We'd gotten in and I saw Boss standing outside his office talking to Will.

"Here goes nothing" I said taking off my coat and putting my stuff away. I walked over to where they were standing. Boss looked up and motioned his head towards his office. I followed there as Will gave us a confusing look as I headed in there.

"So Scotty gave me the heads up on what's happening with George" he said.

"I know" I said.

He sighed before taking off his glasses and putting them down on his desk.

"What I don't understand is why wait until it has gotten worse to mention anything?" he asked.

"You're right and I'm sorry for that. I just didn't think it would get out of hand" I said.

"Yeah I figured so Scotty told me that you're staying with him?" he asked.

"Yes, he also stayed at my place up until yesterday, why?" I asked.

"I think for my interest and for Scotty's and your safety, you are to stay with Scotty at his place until he is caught. Also, if you receive any threatening phone calls or letters from him, let me or Scotty know immediately got it?" he asked.

"Yes Boss" I replied.

"Okay, just send Scotty in and Lil, I don't want nothing to happen to you, you're like family" he said.

"I know and trust me, nothing's going to happen to me" I said and I turn to leave his office.

"Everythin' went alright?" Scotty asked.

"Yeah Boss want to talk to you" I replied.

"Hey Lil, Maxie's here" Vera said coming up towards us.

"Will and I can handle it Scotty go talk to him" I said. Scotty looked defeated as he nodded in agreement as I followed Vera towards the interrogation room.

**A/n: So sorry for the long delay. With the holidays and stress in real life right now, it's a pain. Hopefully things will be back to normal which is should. I just got to deal with end of the semester crap and things should be fine. **

**Now Stillman knows about George. Will Alex's murder be solved and will George be caught? Can Lilly and Scotty get their heads out of their butts and finally admit their feelings without anymore complications? **

**All those will be revealed in time on the next Hunting for Love. **

**Stick around for next week. Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock!**

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver89**


	12. Dealing with everything

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Cold Case, stop bothering me about it go complain to the writers of the show they have the rights! I only borrow their characters for pure entertainment. **

**Chapter 12**

I stepped into interrogation and saw that Maxie was sitting at the table, looking at her hands, acting nervous already. I saw out of the corner of my eye Will walking in observation alone. I guess Scotty and Boss are still talking.

"So Max, interesting thing I found out." I said walking in with Vera in tow.

"R-Really?" she stammered out.

"Turns out you snuck out of your room the night Alex died" Vera said as he stood next to the wall.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said.

"You've been basically lying to us about your story" I said.

"Look, I gave you on what I know that night, and I didn't sneak out of my room" she said.

"A witness has come forward saying that someone saw you sneaking out of the window and running down the street" Vera said.

"Okay I'll admit I did sneak out that night but it's not what you think" she admitted.

"Why lie to the police for?" I asked.

"What was I suppose to do? You guys would assume that I killed Alex right away" she said.

"Not really no unless, you know who killed Alex?" I asked.

"Trust me I would've at least given you a hint or so about it" she replied.

"Want to tell us what you were doing in Alex's room then?"

"Fine if you must know, I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't budged…."

---_Flashback--_

_Alex is reading in her room on her bed when she heard tapping on the window. She looked up and a disappointed look came on her face when she saw her former best friend at the window. She puts her book down and walked over to the window and looked at her. _

"_Hi, can we talk?" Maxie asked n a small voice. _

"_Fine but five minutes that's all I'm giving you" Alex said letting her in. _

"_Thanks look, I just want to say that I'm sorry." she said. _

"_Sorry for what? That you basically yelled at me for speaking the truth?" Alex said coldly. _

"_You are right. My parents are strict but it's their rules not mine and I can't change who they are you know that" Max said. _

"_Yeah well I don't know why you defend them for. You have talked about getting your own place once we graduate from high school" Alex said. _

"_I don't know either" Max said. _

"_Do they know that you're here" Alex asked. _

"_No I snuck out" she said. _

"_You do know that you're getting in more trouble right now?" Alex noted. _

"_I know but I wanted to come here. To talk to you about this" Maxie said. "If you could just give me one more chance…" _

_Alex got up and walked to her bedroom door and opened it. "I'll talk to you later or something but you have to go. I don't want to get yelled at." _

_Maxie looked at her like she was going to cry. She walked out of the room slowly and Alex sighed heavily before going back to reading._

_---End of flashback---_

"When did you go over there?" I asked.

"Around seven. I managed to get back home before my parents came home. Two hours later, we get a call saying Alex died" she replied.

* * *

"This doesn't make sense" I said aloud.

"What does that Maxie's story doesn't add up or the fact that her killer is on the loose" Scotty asked.

"Both" I replied.

"Well, we just got back from talking to the neighbors that were in Alex's old neighborhood, turned out that Maxie did go to her house" Will said.

"But what doesn't make sense is why didn't tell us now then before" I asked.

"Beats me I don't know how long we're going to keep this up" Vera muttered.

"I don't know either, I need to check on something down in hardware" I said getting up.

"Want me to go with you?" Scotty said getting up as well.

"I'm fine Scotty really" I replied before heading off.

* * *

I sighed as I tossed in the last folder of one of the witnesses in Alex's box. How can our killer be still out there? I have a feeling it was Maxie who did it. But of course, no evidence would follow with this. I looked at my watch. It said 12:45 am.

"Thought you be down here still" I heard Scotty's voice coming to me.

"Yeah I was just looking over just in case" I said.

"Lil' Boss talked to me. Although he's not too please with what's going on with George and a case at the same time, he is taking precautions with this situation. He is advising that until he gets caught, you're staying with me." he said.

"I know he told me" I said.

He nodded and what shocked me next was that he grabbed my wrist lightly. I looked at him weirdly like what are you doing?

"Come on, let's stop by your place get whatever you need and we're heading to my place" he said.

I nodded wordlessly as he led me upstairs.

* * *

We got my stuff and the cats' things after work on our way home. It was quiet for mostly of the ride. I don't think that there are any words to describe how I'm feeling right now. I was angry that some crazy psycho killer drove me out of my house, is after me and my life. I felt protected with Scotty when he's around.

Little does he know, I'm scared for my life now.

We got back to his apartment and I told him I was going to take a shower and change. When I got into the bathroom, I stripped down from my clothes and turned the water on.

As soon as I stepped into the shower, I cried my eyes out like I didn't have before.

**A/n: Here you go. The ending wasn't planned it kind of came to me. You know how it is. I also wanted to give more of the case itself. Next chapter what will happen? Anything. **

**I'm glad we made it to near 30 reviews. You guys rock! **

**Hopefully stay tune for the next installment next Friday, I'm dealing with end of the semester stuff my last day is the 21****st**** from school. I'll have time to write more hopefully. **

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver89**


	13. Sister to Sister

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Cold Case. Maybe if I did, things would've been different but I don't own them, go bother CBS for them. **

**Chapter 13**

"Lil, you okay in there?" I heard Scotty's voice coming from the other side of the door.

"Yeah I'm fine, almost done" I said weakly.

I cried in the shower for almost ten minutes. At what, well mainly for a serial killer who's after my life. I didn't know what to do and how to stop it.

I turned the shower off and grabbed a towel off the rack and dried myself off. I washed my face as I looked like a mess from crying. I didn't want Scotty to worry about my mental case right now. I sighed heavily as I threw my night clothes on and walked out of the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Making myself comfortable?" I said as I sat down on the couch.

"No, you're going to take the bed, I'm taking the couch" he said, pulling me up.

"Scotty, I'm already intruding in your place, I don't want to intrude in your bedroom" I said.

"Nonsense, I won't allow you to be uncomfortable on the couch" he said.

"I've slept on my couch at home plenty of times" I pointed out.

"But last night, you looked uncomfortable" he said. I raised my eyebrows at what he said.

"I'll be fine here" I said.

"Lil, don't be stubborn take the bed I'll be fine on the couch" he insisted.

"Fine only for tonight" I said, grabbing the pillow and blanket and followed Scotty to his room. It was a nice room, not like mine or anything but it did suit Scotty.

I walked over to his bed after we said goodnight and collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning around 5:15am. I didn't have to be at work for another three hours. I sat up in bed and saw that Olivia and Tripod were at the end of the bed, waiting to be fed. I dragged myself out of bed and quietly went down the hallway into the kitchen, trying not to wake Scotty up. I went to the bag where I've kept the cat food but when I went there, the bag was empty.

Damn. I could go up to the store and get some, but one I didn't have money and my other option is going back to the house and getting more. I couldn't go anywhere without Scotty knowing, hell he would know if I even dare go to my house alone, he would have a heart attack.

Then an idea came to me. I grabbed sneakers and threw them on along with my coat. I grabbed a piece a paper and a pen and quickly scribbled a note which read:

_Scotty, _

_Ran out of cat food, went up to store to grab some. _

_Relax I have my cell phone_

_Be back soon, _

_Lilly. _

I walked quietly out of the apartment and ran downstairs to my car. I drove towards my apartment and got there in less than ten minutes. I parked my car and sat in my car for awhile. I sighed heavily as I got out of my car. I was walking up to my house when a voice scared me.

"Lilly is that you?"

I turned and was shocked to see Christina standing there.

"Coming in from a night of work?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing" I replied.

"Yeah, well, I was in town and I wanted to see you. I did stop by the night before but you weren't home so I thought that you were at work." she said. "Why are you in your pajamas?"

"Long story actually" I replied. "Want to come in?"

"No I wouldn't want to intrude on you" she said.

"Come on, I kind of need to talk to someone right now" I admitted.

"Even if I'm not your favorite person in the world?" she asked sadly.

"Just come in" I said opening up the door.

* * *

"Have you spoken to Mom at all?" I asked Chris as I poured a cup of coffee in a mug.

"No, god only knows where she is" she replied. "So, what's going on with you?"

"Trying to solve cases" I replied.

"In your pajamas?" Chris asked raising her eyebrows.

I sighed a bit heavily. I guess she should know about what's been going on. I mean, it's been what years since I've seen her.

"Chris, you know how with being a detective, there's always some trouble that tends to happen along the way" I said.

"What are you talking about? Are you in trouble?" she asked worriedly.

"Well it's like this-" I was then cut off by cell phone ringing in my pocket. I pulled it out of my coat and saw that Scotty was calling me.

"Rush" I answered my phone.

"Lil, thank god, you scared me half to death" he said.

"Well hello to you to Scotty" I said sarcastically.

"I got your note and you've been gone for almost an hour. Is everything okay?" he asked me.

"Scotty I'm fine, just needed cat food for the girls. I ran out of it no big deal" I assured him.

"Okay cause I had a feeling you were about to go back to your place for the cats" he said.

"Why would I do that?" I lied.

"I don't know, look when are you going to be back?"

"Soon, I was just heading out" I said.

"Okay be careful" he said.

"I will" with that said, I hung up my cell.

"Everything okay?" Chris asked. I grabbed a bag and put in the rest of the cat food from the cupboard above and turned around to face her.

"Somewhat but promise me something Chris" I said.

"Anything" she said.

"Wherever you go, see or do, promise me you'll be careful" I said.

"I promise but what is going on Lil?" she asked.

"Let's say that someone's trying to go after me and I've been staying at Scotty's place right now." I replied.

"Oh just watch yourself okay and I know Scotty does care for you, you just don't realize it yet" she said.

After that, I told her to try and not go AWOL next time she's om town. But knowing her, she would. I also told her to try and contact Mom if anything. We went our separate ways after that. I took the last look at my apartment before I drove off.

* * *

I parked my car as soon as I got to work. I managed to get through the inquisition and a little lecture from Scotty by the time I got back. I told him that nothing happened to me and even if it did I had my cell phone. Thank god he hasn't gone that far and put an ankle bracelet on me.

As I was walking into the building, I got the sense that I was being followed. I got to the elevator and when I turned to close the doors, I could've sworn that I saw George standing there as the doors were closing.

**A/n: I had to add in some sister time between Lil and Christina, I don't think Christina will be that much in this story we'll see but I'm not going to make it when she and Scotty sleep together. One that's just wrong(in my case) and two when that happened on the show, I wanted to shove my foot up Scotty's ass and give him a mega super v8 for being an idiot there. I understand that he lost Elisa but that doesn't mean going ahead and getting drunk and sleeping with your partner's sister behind her back. The sleeping part is just wrong. **

**Okay enough of my little rant, I'm glad we made it to 30 reviews! You guys rock! Next week is Christmas week. There's a good chance that no updates will happen that week it will happen the week after that. I am going to start writing the chapter in the meantime just to get some ideas rolling. **

**Here's an early Christmas gift from me and Happy Holidays! **

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver89**


	14. Revelations

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Cold Case. I wish I did, but sadly CBS already have them but they don't know that I borrow them for entertainment and…oh crap wait, they do now. DAMNIT!**

**Chapter 14**

"What do we got now?" I asked coming in the same morning.

"Nothing, so everything okay when you got back?" Scotty asked me.

"Oh um, yeah you know morning rush that's why" I replied back with no problem. He doesn't need to know that I saw my AWOL sister at my place. As far as I'm concern, I highly doubtful that I'll ever see her again.

"Okay then" Scotty said as he turned back to a folder he was reading.

Something was acting Scotty up recently. I couldn't even figure it out what it was. Was it the fact that I was living him creped him out or was it the fact that….nah never. I hardly doubt that he would feel the same way as I do with him. Not a chance.

* * *

"Check this out, it turns out that there was someone else that was at school a few days after Alex died who know or overheard what happened that night" Will said.

"Got a name?" Vera asked him.

"Didn't say, but he told me that he was a classmate of Alex's and was in the same grade. He'll make an appearance soon" he replied.

"That helps us how?" Scotty asked.

"In the meantime, I'll try to talk to her father again, maybe he'll remember about the girls' fight before she died" I suggested.

"You do that and Scotty can go with you on this one" Boss said as I nodded wordlessly. I guess after what had happened when I went by myself, neither Scotty or him weren't taking any chances.

* * *

"Did you ever known about the fight between Alex and her best friend before she died?" I asked Charlie awhile later.

"Only bits and pieces you got to remember, my work usually kept me out of the house and my wife use to tell me what happened" he replied.

"Were you aware that her best friend came to the around when you were out of the house that night?" Scotty asked.

"I wasn't aware, but I must admit, I thought those girls would be best friends forever you know how it goes I guess" he said. "However, there was something that I should've mentioned from the beginning."

"Go on" I gestured him.

"It happened at the funeral. Well, after the service if you call it. My wife and I were in the living room with the others who came when I overheard Maxie talking to a friend of theirs. I thought it was nothing until I heard her say something…"

_---Flashback---_

"_If there is anything you need.."_

"_No, we'll be fine for now Joan" Emily said sadly to a neighbor. _

"_Okay and once again I'm so sorry" she said hugging her and then Charlie. Then it shows two girls sitting on the couch. One of them, Maxie, looks distressed. _

"_Max, what's wrong, you've been acting weird all week" a friend Katharine was asking Maxie as both of them, dressed in black knee-length dresses were sitting on the couch. _

"_I don't know, I just feel bad I guess" she replied. _

"_Look, we've all been in a fog since Alex died I mean, she was a nice girl I just wish that you two would've patched things up" her friend said. _

"_Don't you think I know that?" Maxie snapped. _

"_Will you calm down for god's sake your at a funeral" Katharine hushed her._

"_So what that doesn't do anything about what happened" she said. _

"_Max, what are you talking about?" Kat asked her. _

"_I'm talking about what I did to her. God I wish we never had that stupid fight" Maxie said before getting up to leave the room. As her friend followed her, Charlie looked at their retreating backs before turning back to talking to some people he was in a conversation with. _

_---End of Flashback---_

"Did she ever came over after the funeral?" Scotty asked.

"Not really anymore. Her parents and I kept in contact until they moved after she graduated" he replied.

"Thank you for your time, if there's anything else.." I said.

"No I don't think so, although I would like to say, whoever did kill my daughter, let them know that they can rot in hell in prison" he said.

* * *

"We did locate a Katharine that lives in Chestnut Hill we could try talking to her tomorrow" Will said.

"Yeah I'll let Boss know, you know where Scotty went?" I asked.

"I guess talking to that guy we mentioned earlier with Boss" he replied.

"Oh" I said, grabbing a folder. I was heading out of bullpen when Scotty's phone on his desk started to ring. I contemplated on whether or not to pick it up. I guess it wouldn't harm me since I'll be giving the message.

"Homicide" I answered.

"_Lilly? What are you doing answering Scotty's phone?" _it was Christina?

"I should be asking you the same thing calling him" I said coldly. What was going on that I didn't know?

"_Um, it's not what you think…"_

"Not what I think? I can't believe you're doing this" I said.

"_I can explain really" _

"Really? Explain that you've been screwing around with my partner or that fact that you're seeing him behind my back" I said in distress.

"_I'm not screwing him I swear we've been seeing each other for awhile it's not like Patrick…" _

"Don't even say his name. I can't believe you and you know what I'm going through right now," I gritted my teeth.

"_Lil, I'm sorry" _

"Don't you know by now you ruin everything you touch?" I asked coldly, trying not to make a scene.

"_I don't ruin everything." _

"Goodbye Christina" I said slamming the phone down. I should've known better. My sister and Scotty? And Scotty didn't tell me after I warned him about her before this George fiasco?

"Okay so tomorrow you and me go interview Katharine in the afternoon. Lil, what's wrong? Is everything alright?" Scotty asked me.

I looked up at him, anger was setting in my eyes.

"Why don't you tell me?" I snapped before I grabbed my coat and purse and left the building, leaving Scotty behind as well.

**A/n: I bet you didn't expect that. Well if you did then well, yeah. **

**Regarding to the last chapter with Lilly and Christina's relationship, I understand that those two never got along but I had it planned out a bit before setting this particular scene. Hope that made sense!**

**Now I know I'm posting early but with New Year's coming up I have to work tomorrow night and then I'm heading over to my friend's house right away so there's a good chance I won't be able to post it for Friday. So I'm posting it earlier and it'll go back to its normal routine by next week. **

**I wrote my first Cold Case one shot! It's called 'You Belong with Me' a Lilly/Scotty pairing and I suggest you go check it out while you're here. **

**Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy a Happy New Year be safe and stay tune for next week's installment of Hunting for Love!**

**Signing out for now, **

**Spikeluver89**


	15. An Admittance or Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Cold Case nor I ever will. I borrow them for pure entertainment and I wish they would come out on DVD already!

Here's a recap of what's happened so far: Lilly is in fear of her life while dealing with a new case, which they have yet to solve and her feelings for Scotty.. Now she found out about Scotty and Christina and what can get worse before it gets better?

Chapter 15

**A week. A full week since I've heard anything from George. **

**Also, almost a week since my 'sister' called to say that she and Scotty were together. I was mad at that but I was more upset at the fact that Scotty hid it and the fact that I warned him about her. **

**It was never easy is it?**

**So now, here I am at work, waiting for something to happened. I don't know how I managed to live with Scotty while I was one in danger of my life and two he was sleeping with my sister. It was civil and all but I don't know how long it'll last. **

"**Lil, Katharine's here" Scotty said to me. **

"**Okay" I said getting up and walking over when I felt his hand on my arm. **

"**Lil, we need to talk" he said. **

"**Not now, afterwards" I said and walked away hastily before he said anything. **

**Scotty POV(been awhile eh?)**

**I watched as she walked away really pissed off in her usual mood. There was something that she wasn't telling me, like usual. But she didn't have to go ahead and try to bite my head off. **

"**What did you do now?" I heard Jefferies ask behind me. **

"**How the hell should I know?" I said looking at him. **

"**Probably had to do with him and a certain girl" Vera said. **

"**I don't want to know" Jefferies said as he made his way towards the direction Lil was heading. **

"**You didn't" Vera said looking straight at me. **

"**Did I do what?" I asked him. **

"**You didn't just go ahead and slept with Rush's sister after I've warned you and the fact you have Lil staying with you until George is caught" he said. **

"**I didn't sleep with Christina if that's what you're thinking" I said. **

"**Ah so you admit" Vera asked me. **

"**Look, it was only one time and I hate to even deal with her ever again" I said. I knew that me and Christina wouldn't happen. I had fallen for Lil and I don't even know if she feels the same way, let alone notice it.**

"**So, any solution as to how to sort this out without anymore screw ups?" he asked me. **

"**I don't know. I'm surprised that she's still living with me, I mean that is a good thing right?" I asked Vera. He only shrugged and followed me into observation where Will, Lilly, and Katharine, our new witness was in the other room.**

**Something was telling me that it wont go over well.**

**While this was going on, I couldn't help but wonder off into space, still keeping an eye on what was going on. Everything that's happened so far, it's been crazy. Not to mention with a serial killer on the loose, god knows where, I've got to do whatever I can to protect her. **

"**So you're saying that you know what happened that night?" I heard Will asking. **

"**Okay, look, I know I had nothing to do with what happened but a few weeks after Alex died, when she came through the door…I knew something had to have happen…"**

_**---Flashback---**_

_**Katharine is heading upstairs for bed when a knock on the front door brought her back downstairs. She keeps hearing the knock going on and on until she made it to the door. Her face turns into shock and concern as she realizes who's at the door. **_

"_**What are you doing here it's near ten?" she asked as her friend walks inside. **_

"_**Kat I did something horrible" she said. **_

"_**Well, I think getting yourself into more trouble if you keep staying out late" Kat said. "What did you do now?" **_

"_**I-I didn't mean to do it on purpose" the girl said near tearing up. **_

"_**Do what?" Kat asked her. **_

"_**I-I-I didn't mean to hurt her"**_

"_**You got to give me a clue on what the hell are you talking about." **_

"_**I didn't mean to kill Alex!" she shrieked at her. **_

_**Katharine sat back, shocked at what she just heard. **_

"_**It had to be an accident I mean you can't just killed her like that. She was practically family to you."**_

"_**You don't think I know that? Say anything Katharine and I will make your life a living hell."**_

_**---End of flashback---**_

"**You've kept that secret for twenty three years and didn't bother telling anybody?" Lilly asked. **

"**Everyone thought she died from a nasty fall down the stairs, it wouldn't made any difference if I opened up my mouth then" Kat replied. "I'm not going to jail aren't I?" **

"**No you're not" Will replied. **

"**You're right you're not. At least you did say something" she said, giving me an evil look. "We just got to get her now don't we?" **

* * *

"**Alright Lil I've had enough of the Ice Queen treatment all day" I said catching up to her later that night down in the lobby. **

"**I've got nothing to say to you" she said turning back towards me. **

"**You've been giving me daggers all day" I protested. **

"**Please, like you didn't deserve that at all" she said. **

"**What did I do wrong then, huh? Why don't you tell me then?" I asked her, my voice starting to rise up a bit. **

"**You went out with my sister, you lied to me" she said, her voice almost cracking as well. **

"**Lil, I'm an adult" I pointed out. Why am I acting like an idiot now?**

"**You should know that my sister can hurt you. She hurt me." she said. **

"**We only dated one time that was it, nothing happened" I said, trying to reason with her. **

**She looked at me with her blue eyes, shining with unshed tears. I didn't know that she was hurt in the past before. **

_**This is why she doesn't tell you anything about her life.**_

_**Well, no kidding then. **_

"**How would I know, Lil? You don't tell anyone anything about your life, let alone me" I said. **

"**How then hell am I suppose to trust anyone then?" she asked hastily. **

"**You can trust me Lil, I'm here for you, you know that" I said taking a few steps closer. **

"**Then how am I suppose to trust you when I'm falling in love with you?" she blurted out. **

**Her eyes went wide as my eye did the same thing. She was falling in love with me? She covered her mouth as she realized what came out of her mouth. **

"**What's going on here?" Will asked as he came up to us. **

"**Nothing" we both said at the same time. **

"**Got something, as well from her story. Seems now we know who killed Alex" he said. **

"**Great, um Scotty, I'll see you back at your place" Lilly said, rushing out of the building, leaving me and Will alone in the quiet lobby. **

"**Did I say something wrong?" he asked. **

"**Nah, no you didn't, it's nothing don't worry about it" I replied. **

"**Well, then I think you two should know something as well" he said. **

"**And what is that?" I asked, turning to face him. **

"**George's back in town, this time for good" he replied. **

**A/n: Dun, Dun, Dun! Yeah a turn of events has started to happened! **

**The killer will be revealed in the next chapter, Will George make an appearance as well? Got to stay tune!**

**Also, I had no intention of letting Lilly and Scotty reveal their feelings now but after writing that part, I thought that it seem to fit well with it. I'll have Scotty's reaction to it later on in the story. Next chapter, things are going to happen!**

**Stick around for next week's installment of Hunting for Love. Check out my new one shot called 'You belong with Me' while you're here. **

**See you all next week!**

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver89**


	16. He's still out there isn't he?

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Cold Case, I borrow the characters for pure fun. They belong to CBS.

Chapter 16

Lilly's POV

**Stupid, stupid, stupid!**

**How did I do it? How the hell did I manage to spill out my only secret to Scotty while fighting about him and Christina? Maybe it was a spur of the moment type of thing, but he wasn't suppose to know. Not now. Not ever I don't think. **

**I laid on the couch waiting to fall asleep, but whenever I closed my eyes, I could still picture his reaction every time. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he doesn't feel the same way as I do. Then again, he's just getting over Elisa's death slowly. It has been a year since it happened. **

**I sighed heavily as I turned to my side and soon enough, I fell asleep. **

* * *

"**Lil, can you step into my office for a sec?" Boss asked me the next morning as me and Scotty were walking in the next morning. I nodded wordlessly and took my coat off and placed it on my chair and followed him into his office. **

**Boss sighed heavily as he put his glasses on his desk. This can't be good. **

"**He's back" he said. **

"**What are you talking about?" I asked. **

"**Scotty didn't tell you yesterday?" he asked me incredulously. **

"**Tell me what?" What the hell was he talking about?**

"**George is back in town for good" he said. That I wasn't expecting at all. **

"**W-What? When?" I stammered. **

"**We don't know, last night after you left, I got a call from CSU. A group of kids were in the woods and they came across a body without the head so they called the police and well I guess you probably know the rest by now" he said. **

**I didn't know what to say at first. What else can happen? I want this nightmare to be over. **

"**I know how badly you want him to be thrown away in jail but right now, we need to solve this case. We got the others working on it" Boss said. "You and Nick go talk to the best friend again. I have a feeling that this case will be closed." **

"**Sure Boss" I said softly and I headed out the door. **

* * *

"**Seems like you know how to run a business" I said to Maxie once me and Nick headed inside. **

**She looked up in surprise and smiled a little. "Yeah, not easy at times but it suits."**

"**Like it suits you when you went back to Alex's house after she told you to leave?" Nick asked. **

"**Look, I didn't kill Alex" she said. **

"**On purpose? Could've been an accident, perhaps?" I asked. **

"**I told you everything I know" she protested. **

"**But it's not enough is it? You wanted your best friend back after days of not talking to you. You wanted things to go back the way they were." I said. **

"**It wasn't like that" she said. **

"**Then why don't you start explaining before we haul you off to jail?" Nick asked. **

**She took a shaky breath before starting to speak. "Okay I admit it. I did go back after she kicked me out. I didn't make it back home before my parents. I was halfway down the street when I had to try at least one more time." **

"**Did you know what kind of trouble were you getting into once you went back there?" I asked. **

"**I wanted my best friend back. The least I could do was try" she said. **

_**---Flashback----**_

"_**Damnit, paper cut" Alex mumbled to herself as blood slowly swept out of her finger. **_

"_**Alex, door!" Jared called from downstairs. She sighed and left her room and the window open. She made her way downstairs and stopped at the middle of the stairs when she saw Maxie at the door. **_

"_**What do you want?" she asked. **_

"_**Look, I just need an answer" Maxie said. **_

"_**Okay, well I guess I'll leave you two at it, Al, if you need me, I'll be in the shower," Jared said, awkwardly as he jogged upstairs after he passed Alex. **_

"_**What do you want?" Alex asked again. **_

"_**Look, I don't know how to make it up to you. But please, can we talk about this" Max pleaded. **_

"_**I don't know what to say. I mean, how can I let our friendship go back to way it was after what you said?" Alex asked. **_

"_**I don't know. Honest" Max said. **_

"_**Then I guess we'll be friends. But not best friends" Alex said, turning her back to go upstairs. She was halfway up the stairs when someone tugged on her hard. She spun around and saw Maxie was there, her eyes stared at her coldly. **_

"_**What the hell is your damn problem?" Alex asked harshly. **_

"_**All I want is to be best friends again is that hard enough?" Maxie replied angrily **_

"_**Not if your acting like a complete psychopath." Alex said, rushing up the stairs. Maxie followed in pursuit and pulled Alex by the arm and she tumbles backwards a bit. **_

"_**If you don't leave, I'm getting Jared to call the police" Alex threatened. **_

"_**Likely not" Maxie said before she and Alex got into an altercation on the stairs as both girls started to grab on and tried to fight. However, it gotten worse as Alex was leaning against the banister with her left hand holding on tightly as Maxie suddenly pushed her over the railing and Alex screamed as she fell and landed on her back, her head turned to the left in a nasty place. **_

_**Maxie stared down at her body, shocked at what she did. She hoped that Alex would move or tried to get up, but Alex remained still. Maxie, with tears in her eyes, tried to suppress a gasp and sob that was coming. She slowly walked down the stairs and saw the body still there. **_

"_**Alex, you alright down there?" Jared's voice called from upstairs. Maxie looked upstairs before whispering softly, "I'm sorry" before running towards the door and out of the house into the night. **_

_**---End of flashback---**_

* * *

**Chase, A. March'85 **

**Closed. **

I put the box back on the shelf, this time marking it closed. I tapped the box lightly and headed back upstairs. Now that was over and done, there was another case to work on and I dreaded to do it.

I came back and saw that all of the boxes from before were brought up. The guys were still there looking through them.

"He called again," Scotty told me.

"Wanted me right?" I asked, not sounding a bit surprised.

"We'll catch him, traced the call and it came up to a payphone at the park" he said.

"That's where the bodies were discovered from before?" I asked.

"This doesn't make sense. Why would he try to call from there?" he asked aloud.

"Maybe he has his victim buried there" I replied.

"Or worse." Boss said coming towards us. "A trap for you Lil, I had Vera and Jefferies heading over there. Scotty, you come with me and we'll meet up with them."

"But what about-"

"I'm sorry Lil, but you have to stay here. No other condition are you to leave here, got it?"

"Got it" I said. I saw Boss walk off quickly as Scotty lingered on for a minute before following him.

I threw a picture back down on the box before picking up a folder and read it quick. Something dawned on me. What if George was at the park, but only for a fact that he could head back somewhere else? What if he went back to his house? I mean, he wanted to know who killed his mother from what I know and with the guys telling me.

There's only one place to go…

* * *

I pulled up to the old abandoned house that night. I got out of my car. I got my gun in my hand as I approached the house. The neighborhood was eerie quiet right now. I got to the door only to see that it was locked.

I managed to find a piece of yard wood and broke the lock down. I opened up the door and turned my flashlight on.

I've managed to take a shaky breath before I stepped into the house.

**A/n: Oh snap did I just leave a cliffhanger? Well sadly I did. **

**Next chapter will be in Scotty's POV and then Lilly's POV towards the end. We're almost done but things are about to get twisted around here. **

**Sorry for a day late. I've just gotten out of a bad week these past two weeks and I'm getting into the swing of things again. Also school for me is around the corner so yeah. **

**Review please!! I feel like I'm losing my readers. I hope I'm not. Your patience and support is highly appreciated!**

**Stay tuned for next week's installment. I'm not giving away anything!**

**Signing out for now, **

**Spikeluver89**


	17. He's Backkk

**Disclaimer: I do not, repeat do not own Cold Case. If I did, I wouldn't be here. Writing this. In my room. At my house. CBS owns them, I only borrow them and return them by posting this chapter. **

**Chapter 17**

**Lilly POV**

The house itself was pretty much abandoned on the inside as well as the outside. However, it was quiet as I walked in slowly. Empty, bare floors were covered by dust most likely. It looked like it hasn't been used since he lived here. I really don't want to think about him right now.

I noticed out of the corner of my eyes a flight of stairs that led upstairs. What caught my eye was that there was lines that looked like they were carved into the wall.

_Thirteen lines. Thirteen steps. Guess that's how his mother learned to move around with the stairs when she was blind. _My mind was saying to me.

I hit the first step, resulting in a creek coming from it. I froze before continuing going upstairs. I had no idea if I was being watched or not. I didn't care at this point. I know I was going to hear it from Boss when this is over, but more importantly, from Scotty.

Throughout all of this, he's been there for me. Watching my back like I did with his. I couldn't believe that he would stoop so low to sleep with my sister while I was staying with him. But to be honest, I don't know the whole story and with the situation I'm in, I may never know.

I got up to the top of the floor and saw that there was a door to my left. I walked slowly over there and put my hand on the door knob. I heard a creak and when I turned around, there was nothing there. _Gees, Lil, got to pull yourself together. You're stronger than this. You're a fighter, ever since you were ten…_I thought to myself. With a shaky breath I took, I turned the knob and opened the door.

**Scotty's POV (at the crime scene in the park)**

"What do we got?" I asked once Boss and I made it to the scene.

"Remember our witness way back?" Will asked. I nodded.

"Well, this is what's left of her" he said. The body of one of our witnesses to George was Dee Dee Cooper and her body was there, minus her head.

"Why would some sick bastard do this?" Nick asked aloud.

"I don't know. Who found the body?" Boss asked.

"A group of kids who was wondering here trying to find some adventure and it looked like they did" Will said.

"Now what do we do?" I asked.

"Call Lil Scotty. Let her know that who's body we found" he said.

I grabbed my cell phone out of my phone holder and called her cell. It rang twice before I heard her voicemail going on.

"**Hi it's Lilly. Can't come to the phone right now, if you leave your name and number I'll try and get back to you." Beep.**

"Lil, it's Scotty, when you get this please call back" I said and hung up. I tried a total of three times before I hung up on the fourth try. This isn't like Lil. I decided then to try at the office.

"Any luck?" Boss asked.

"No she didn't pick up, I'm going to try back at work" I replied.

"This isn't like her" he said. It rang about twice before I heard Ellie's voice.

"Homicide." Ellie answered.

"Ellie, it's Scotty, is Lil there by any chance?" I asked.

"No, I thought she was with you guys?" she said confusingly.

"No it's just uh, I don't know how to say this but one of the bodies was discovered just now, had been one of George's victims and she was told to stay put in case anything happened" I explained.

"Oh boy" she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I knew I should've stopped her." she mumbled softly enough for me to hear. Lil's not there?

"What happened?" I asked, now more worried as the guys looked in my direction.

"Lil left" was all that I heard.

"What?!"

"It's not what it seems. She told me that she was heading out and I asked her where she was going and she told me that she was going to check something out. Honestly detective, once she said she was going, there was no way of talking her out of it" Ellie explained.

"How long has she been gone for?" I asked, dreading to know what else she would say.

"Lilly's been gone for almost an hour by now. I'm starting to get worried. " Ellie said.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know" I said before hanging up.

"What is it?" Boss asked.

"Lil's not there" I replied.

"I told her to stay behind" he said frustrated. This was not good. Not good at all.

"Do you know where she could've gone?" I asked.

"I think I know, come on" Boss said as I followed him towards his car. He gave out instructions on what to do next. I didn't pay attention to what he was saying. My mind was focused on Lilly right now. Sure what I did before I screwed up and I know it but it never seemed to occur to me how much I'd hurt Lil with the whole Christina fiasco.

* * *

We kept driving until we saw Lil's car. We both knew that she was there in that house.

Could it be possible that _he_ was there as well.

"So now what happens?" I asked.

"We sit and wait. There's nothing we can do right now" he replied. I sighed heavily and looked out the window. I hate not doing anything but wait. It didn't really suit me but there was nothing I can do is there?

Nothing I can do to save the woman that I've fallen for.

* * *

**Lilly POV**

I opened the door slowly and there was nothing in there. It was bare empty only a few boxes where scattered. Something in this room was calling my attention. I couldn't place on what it was though.

Then, I noticed the wallpaper on the wall. It looked like it was just plastered there by the window which faces backyard. I saw that the edge of the wallpaper was about to rip off the wall so I picked at it.

Who knew that in a matter of minutes that I was peeling the wallpaper off the wall. I didn't know whether or not there was something on it. I had a hunch it was something that I was dreading to find out.

I was finished with it and when I held my flashlight up to the wall, it was a surprised to me that I saw trees drawn on the wall with branches that struck out in every direction.

_The woods. He wanted to take me there. And there were drawn on here. _

"It couldn't be…" I muttered to myself.

I heard heavy footsteps coming from behind me as well as a blind of light. I turned slowly, scared to face whoever it was that was coming from behind me. It was until then that I was face to face with the man who had made me fear for my life.

"Hello Lilly, it's hunting time" he said with a evil grin.

I was so dead.

**A/n: End scene. What's going to happen now? Will George be stopped before it's too late? Got to stay tune and find out!**

**I know that it's not really like the episode 'The Woods' but it's been awhile since I've seen the episode so I deeply apologize if some things are wrong here, I do try my best. **

**I can't believe this story is almost over! I did have fun writing this and I do have a few ideas popping in my head once I'm done with this story. I'm most likely going to write another cold case story but it'll be more focused on the case itself rather than writing a specific couple and another cold case story featuring a situation and possibly a couple related situation along with it. Just not at the same time if my brain said so otherwise. **

**What else to add? Oh yeah, don't forget to follow me on Twitter if you have one! Its twitter(dot)com/xspikeluver89 so you can follow me on what's happening with my life and notices on when I have the chapters up. **

**I guess that's it for now. Enough of my rambling don't forget to review! I appreciate the support throughout this journey!**

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver89**


	18. Showdown

Disclaimer: No I do not own Cold Case. If I did, things would be different, I simply borrow the characters for fun until CBS calls for me to give them back. Don't like it, talk to them about it.

_Previously on Hunting for Love…_

_I heard heavy footsteps coming from behind me as well as a blind of light. I turned slowly, scared to face whoever it was that was coming from behind me. It was until then that I was face to face with the man who had made me fear for my life._

"_Hello Lilly, it's hunting time" he said with a evil grin._

_I was so dead._

Chapter 18

**I stood there, not knowing what to do. If I could, I would've went ahead and shoot him right there. He made my life a living hell and he was so going to pay. If I make it out alive. **

"**I knew you would be up here" he said. **

"**You did this, for what? To get me up here?" I asked. **

"**Oh Lilly you guessed right and you're not going anywhere. I have you right where I want you to" he said menacingly. He took a step forward while I took one back. "I believe that you should give me your gun." **

**He's got to be kidding. **

**I reached tremblingly toward my holster to give him my gun. He also pointed to my cell phone which I willingly handed it to him as well. **

"**I suggest you sit right over there. We'll be spending some time here for a good while" he said. I walked over there slowly and sat down on the box in a daze while he said in front of me, gun in his hand still. **

"**Are you going to kill me?" I asked shakily. **

"**Now why would I want to do that? We're just getting started" he replied. **

"**Then, tell me how you managed to kill those girls? Luring them into the woods? How did you do it?" I asked. **

"**He did it. You know it I know it" he replied simply. **

**I was so mad. I couldn't let him do this to me. I need to get in his head, make him confess and haul his ass to jail. If I get a chance to. **

**Then out of nowhere, I heard ringing. Then I thought, my cell phone. Scotty. He was trying to call me. I realized that he had it as George took out my cell phone and grinned evilly like the Cheshire cat. **

"**Hello Detective" he answered. **

**Scotty's POV**

"Come on Lil, pick up" I said in the phone while Boss looked on. It wasn't until I heard someone picked up that I had some hope left in me.

"Lil?" I said into the phone.

"_Hello Detective" _that son of a bitch.

"George, what did you do to Lilly?" I asked angrily. Boss looked like he wanted to kill him as well.

"Relax she's fine, for now. Now that's out of the way, why don't we get down to the point, but first, I'm sure for you Detective Valens that it must be hard for you after what happened to your girl. Such a shame that it had to happen to her" he said.

The temper inside of me wanted to explode but I felt the phone coming out of my hand and I saw that Boss had the phone in his hand as well. This wasn't going to be good. Lil's in there and here I am, not doing a damn thing about it. And the sad part was that she told me she was falling in love with me. How could I have been that stupid?

I grabbed the phone out of Boss's hand. "Listen George, you touch one hair on her head at all, I'll kill you" I said angrily and I hung up.

"We got to get backup" Boss said once I was off the phone with him.

"Didn't he say that he'll blow her head off if he saw a cop car?" I asked. Though I was paying attention to what he was saying, I had other things on my mind.

"I don't care we need to get her out of there alive" he said with determination.

**Lilly's POV(again)**

"Now that's out of the way" he said tossing my phone on the side. "Why don't we get to the story on what happened to little Lilly."

I couldn't speak or move at this point. I don't want to tell him what happened to me all those years ago. That 49 report should have stayed in archives where it belonged. Now that the squad knows, especially Scotty, there was no point in keeping it a secret.

"Well, I'm waiting" he said.

I looked at him angrily. "Why? So that way you wouldn't have anyone to know what really happened that night?" I asked.

"I have the none slightest idea what you're talking about" he replied.

"Don't think I know. The night your mother was killed" I said standing up from where I was sitting.

"I suggest you better sit down" he warned me.

"Your mother. She wasn't blind. It makes sense now" I said and the next thing I knew, he shoved me against the wall. I didn't know what to do at this point.

"Lilly, Lilly, Lilly. When will you ever learn? This is my sanctuary and domain. You'll do what I say" he sneered.

_Just tell him what happened and get this nightmare over with. _

_But no one was ever and I mean EVER suppose to know!_

_In times like these, you have to do it. You have to be strong and a fighter. You've been a fighter since you were ten years old!_

_Here goes nothing…_

"I was ten" I whispered.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I was only ten years old. When it happened" I replied and he let me go which I slid down on to the floor, my back leaning against the wall. "My _mother_ was in one of her drunk rage. My sister was sleeping so she called me into the living room. She wanted me to go get her a drink at the store down the street. I went, got it for her. As I was walking back, I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't think nothing of it but then I was grabbed from behind and was thrown in the alleyway. He-he-he then shoved me and then he started to beat me up. I couldn't do anything expect hit him and then he attacked me. Broke my jaw and six teeth." I said through broken sobs.

I heard something go on the floor and footsteps walking away. I saw that my gun was in the middle of the floor. This was my chance. I ran over, grabbed my gun and started to get out the door.

"Don't you even dare" he said.

"Dare to do what? Escape? Shoot you? Please, I know how we're similar to our stories. She let those men rape you. That's when you pulled the trigger and killed her" I said.

"And what you going? Have me arrested?" he taunted.

"What it's to you? You finally get to be locked up after what you did to those women in the woods, you domain" I said, backing up.

"Don't you get it? This is my woods. I'm God right here and one day" he said and he grabbed me roughly by the shoulders, "you're going to be like me in the end." Then I was shoved to the ground and I felt something twisted in my left ankle. I saw that my left foot was caught on a piece of the wooden floor.

"I'll never be like you" I said, raising my gun.

"Wanna bet?" he asked.

Next thing I knew, I heard three shots go off and a body fell to the floor.

**( I was this close to leaving the chapter like this, but I'll be nice and continue it!)**

* * *

"Lil? Lil? Can you hear me?" a voice said.

I opened up my eyes and saw that I was still on the floor. No blood on me. I then saw the gun in my hand and looked up and saw that Boss was right next to me. He helped me up and I looked over to see George, lying on the ground, with three bullet holes in his chest.

He's dead and I shot him.

"Can you walk?" Boss asked, noticing my left foot is lifted up a bit.

"No, I must've sprained it or something" I said as I handed him my gun.

"We got to get you checked out, come on the guys are waiting outside" he said.

"Scotty?" I whispered softly.

He nodded and I was escorted out by one the cops. I looked over one last time at his body before I was taken out of the room.

I've managed to get down the steps with some help though and I saw the front door was open. I couldn't let Scotty see me cause with one look from him, I wouldn't know what to do.

I got to the front door and stepped outside and saw that Vera, Jefferies, and Scotty was behind the police line. When Scotty saw me, I tried to hold back the tears as he ran towards me, leaving Vera and Jefferies with relief and confusion on their faces.

"Thank god, thank god" he said over and over as he held me which, once again shocked me. I couldn't help but bury my face in his neck and cried.

"I thought he was the one who shot you, when I heard the shots," he said.

"It wasn't him" I croaked out looking up at him.

"Then who…"

"It was me" I admitted.

"Oh Lil" he said.

"Scotty, I think I need to go to the hospital" I said.

"Why? What did the bastard do to you?" he asked.

"I think I sprained my ankle" I said meekly. He was quiet until he picked me up bridal style and walked me over to the ambulance that was parked nearby.

Now that this was nightmare over, I was still afraid to know what to expect now.

**A/n: Um, hi. Sorry this took forever, I wanted to try and make it sound like the episode but with a few twists. I hope that I got Lilly's 49 right. If there is something left out just let me know! **

**What's going to happen now that George is gone for good? Will those two ever admit to one another? If they do, how do you think Boss would handle it? **

**Those questions will be answered in the next chapter! I'm betting on it and I have a feeling Vera is to. **

**Don't forget to review! I cant believe this is almost over. One more chapter and an epilogue maybe. We'll see!**

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver89**


	19. Confessing to Love

Disclaimer: For Pete's sake I do not own Cold Case! CBS owns them go harass them about the characters!

Chapter 19

Lilly's POV

**Three weeks in a walking cast, on medical leave from work with no debate what so ever and desk duty for the next month. That's what happens when I don't listen and tried to get my life killed I guess. **

**The walking cast wasn't that bad but being on crutches was hard enough as it is. After the George incident, I went back home along with my girls after I was released from the hospital. The guys called and checked up on me, especially Boss, just to make sure that I didn't go ahead be on my way to work. **

**But out of them, it was Scotty who was there for me. **

**He did apologize over the whole Christina incident that night in the hospital. I already forgiven him and I said I was sorry for making it a big deal. But I was protecting him from her. I don't think that there was no fix to the damage she did to me nine years ago. **

**Scotty always came over to check on me, help me with anything around the house and at one point, I was trying to get a mug for my tea I was making one night and I get toppled over with the stupid tub aware that I usually keep up on the high shelves and landed on the floor, mess around me. He came in and saw the mess which wounded up him staying the night over, which I had insisted it wasn't necessary. But, stubborn as he is, he stayed. **

* * *

**It was my last day of being out on medical leave. Tomorrow is first day of desk duty at work. Something I wasn't looking forward to but I was looking forward to being back at work. **

**I'd manage to get most of things done around the house that normally I never get a chance to. I did some laundry, tidied up the house a bit and went food shopping. Not to mention that my follow up at the doctors was today. **

**After that was done, which couldn't come faster enough, I finally made my way home and changed into my pajamas. As I began to settle in for the night, my cell phone out of nowhere rang. **

"**Rush" **

"**Hey Lil" **

"**Scotty, what's up?" I asked.**

"**Um, you're not doing anything right?" he asked. **

"**No I was just settling in, I guess why?" **

"**Would you mind if I come over?" he asked. Why does he sound so nervous on the phone for?**

"**Sure" I replied. **

"'**Kay great see you in a few" he said and he hung up. Wonder what was that all about? I leaned back on my couch and stared at the TV in front of me. I closed my eyes for a second, trying to figure it out what could Scotty wanted to talk about. It wasn't like him to call. Normally he would just show up at some given notice but at least he called. **

**I sighed heavily as I opened my eyes and sitting up from the couch. I got this weird feeling but I didn't know what.**

**My mind was snapped back into reality as I heard a knock on my door. The girls looked up at the door from where they were sitting. Here goes nothing. **

"**Hey" I said, as I opened the door. **

"**Um, hey was I interrupting anything" he asked. **

"**No just a quiet night really" I replied as I stepped out of the way to let him in. "Would you want something to drink?"**

"**Nah, I'm okay, thanks thought" he said, taking a seat on the couch. **

"**So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked, dreading what might come out of his mouth. **

"**Um, yeah well you know how a few weeks back when we had fight about your sister. You said that you couldn't trust me cause you're falling in love with me." Crap he hasn't forgotten about that. "I never knew Lil, why did you…?" **

"**Why did I say that? I don't know, I guess it was the heat of the moment" I half lied. **

"**Heat of the moment?" I guess its now or never. **

"**Fine if you want to know. I've had this crush on you since you started. I knew that it couldn't get any farther than that because I didn't want to ruin this" **

"**Ruin what?" **

"**Us. Our partnership. But as time went on" I was saying. God, why am I even telling him all of this? "I've kept this feeling for long and I didn't want you to know because of that." I said. I turned and saw his expression on his face. It was mixed with shock, confusion and realization? I wasn't to sure on the last part. **

"**Scotty? Say something? Please?" I asked hopelessly. **

**He didn't say anything. The silence lasted longer than a second which felt like a minute. I guess I did get my answer. **

"**I'm sorry Scotty. I shouldn't have said anything." I said, grabbing my mug and going into the kitchen. I stood at the counter, trying to back away the tears that was threatening to fall. **

**Why did I just do that?**

**It wasn't until I felt arms engulfing around my waist. Those arms that I've felt familiar with. **

"**Lil, why would you say that and run like that?" he asked. I turned and looked into his eyes. **

"**I-I-I" I couldn't find the words to describe this. **

"**Cause Lil, I'm kind of glad you said those things."**

**What the hell did he mean?**

"**Cause, I feel the same about you Lil. I love you." he said. **

_**Did he say what I think he said?**_

_**Of course you dummy! He's in **_**LOVE **_**with you!**_

**I smiled as tears went down my face "You do know if I say it, I could never take it back right?" I asked. He only nodded. **

"**Then I love you too Scotty" I said. **

"**Oh thank god" he said and next thing I knew, I felt my eyes closed and his lips attached to mine. The kiss felt soft, warm and passionate. We pulled away and stared at each other. **

"**Wow" I said. **

"**That's all you going say?" he asked lightly. **

"**What did you expect?" I asked teasingly. **

"**So, about us…" he said. **

"**Take it slow. I'm not ready to let the guys know just yet" I said. **

"**Are you suggesting we hide this from them?" he asked me. **

"**Yeah but only for awhile, to see how this works between us, that is, if it's okay with you?" I suggested. **

"**I'd like that. Besides, gives us some privacy" he replied. **

"**Good cause now I'm getting tired. Desk duty should be loads of fun" I said with sarcasm in the last sentence. **

"**It wont be bad, besides it'll only be a month it's not a death sentence" Scotty pointed out. **

"**Easy for you to say" I said heading out the kitchen. I stopped short and turned towards Scotty who was still standing in my kitchen. **

"**Hope you brought extra clothes" I said with a smile. **

"**You actually going to let me stay here?" he asked in a surprised tone. **

"**Yeah or you would prefer the couch?" **

"**I'll be up in a minute" he said. I shook my head in amusement as I headed upstairs for bed as Scotty followed behind. **

**A/n: Well I'm back and almost good as new. Good news, I don't need crutches anymore and I am getting around but I do sleep with my air cast on just in case. **

**One more chapter of this and it's over *Cries*. No worries though, I do have another story outlined sort of, it'll be like one of the episodes sort of speak and another one shot on the way. Speaking of one shots, I posted another one but it's a follow-up to my first cold case one shot, 'You belong with me'. It's called, 'You're Everything' go check that out. **

**Don't forget to review! We got up to 40 thanks for your support and patience, especially when I was recuperating for a sprained ankle. **

**See you next week! Hopefully. **

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver89**


	20. Starting over fresh and new

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cold Case. CBS owns them. Go bother them.**

**A/n: Last chapter ugh so sad for it to end! See you at the bottom. **

**Chapter 20**

**Lilly POV**

I was dreading going into work the next day. It has been a few weeks since I've been on desk duty. One more week and I'll be off of desk duty. Not to mention that around the same time, me and Scotty got together. We had our first date last night where it was Scotty who decided to drop a bomb on me and say that we should let the rest of the team know about us.

I was nervous on the fact that we were going to let everyone on our team know about us.

Big gulp there.

Not that I was the nervous type or anything, but with the risk of my job on the line, I was scared to know what would happen.

What if we were separated into different units? What if Boss didn't like us together, together?

"Lil, you okay up there?" Scotty asked from upstairs.

"Yeah I'm okay, need a minute" I replied. Yeah also, me and Scotty had planned on living together at this point.

I went downstairs where Scotty was fully dressed and had coffee made.

"You alright?"

"I guess, I mean what if Boss doesn't like us being together?" I asked him.

"Lil, you got to stop worrying, I'm sure he'll be fine with it." he replied.

"How on earth can you be so calm like this? Aren't you worried about you job?" I asked incredulously.

"Come on, if Boss was to try and separate, let him try" he replied with a grin.

I rolled my eyes playfully as we left my house for the day.

* * *

We both walked in the office later on. I proceeded to go into the break room for more coffee when I saw Kat in there. She was recently transferred from Narcotics after our other detective, Josie transferred out due to personal reasons.

"Hey Lil, got something going on with Romeo over there?" she asked.

"Well I guess you'll have to find out" I replied.

"Come on, it's not like you guys are together" she said. I looked her and she saw the look on my face.

"Are you serious?"

"Afraid not. Just pretend to be surprised when we announce it to you guys" I said.

"Oh don't worry, sadly though I owe Nick 10 bucks" she said.

"Nick made a bet?" I asked.

"Yeah, joined in last week when I came in, it was between Will, him, and me." she said.

"And why am I not surprised" I asked.

"Lil, Kat meet us in Boss' office" Scotty said. I sucked in a breath as I followed him into Boss' office where Jefferies, Boss and Vera was there as well.

"Okay so I'm assuming by now you all know why Scotty called you in here" I said. They nodded.

"Well, we just want to let you guys know that for a few weeks now, Lil and I are together." he said.

The room went silent for a minute. I got nervous all of a sudden.

"Well I'll be damn" Will said as he took out his wallet while Nick was grinning.

"You all bet on us?" Scotty asked.

"Well, yeah I mean it had to take you two awhile to get together without doing anything too stupid" Vera said.

"Besides the point, I'm happy for you guys though I'm still getting used to this group" Kat said.

"Same here" Will said sincerely.

"Ditto" Vera said. I had a small smile played on my face before turning to Boss. I was scared to know what he was thinking.

"I am happy for you two and I had a feeling there was more going on when you had to live with Scotty throughout the George fiasco. I will allow you guys to stay on the team. They'll be times when you can work together or with different people but I can allow it on two conditions" he said.

"And those are?" I asked.

"Limit the PDA between you two and keep the domestic problems at home. I don't need any home problems to have here . We have enough to deal with when we get new cases" he said.

"I promise" I said as Scotty nodded with me.

"Then that settles it, get back to work all of you and Scotty?"

"Yeah Boss?" he asked.

"A word alone."

I smirked a little as I left Scotty in the office. I had a feeling that he was going to give Scotty a little pep talking to.

* * *

I was downstairs in hardware by myself later that afternoon. We had gotten a new case on our hands and I went down to look for the box, I felt two arms wrapped around my waist and I sighed in content.

"I should do it more often" Scotty said.

"Not here" I said turning towards him. "So what did Boss had to say to you?"

"Nothing really, well, except for the part that if I hurt you, he won't be afraid to use his gun. Same goes for Will and Nick."

"Jefferies told you that? Who would've thought" I said.

"Yeah though I am glad that they reminded me cause Lil, I screwed up before and what happened with me and your sister…"

"I know it's in the past and I just want to forget" I said.

"Then let's." he said wrapping his arms around me and our lips met.

"Scotty, as much as I'm enjoying this, I don't want to loose my job" I said pulling away.

"Save it for home tonight?" he asked.

"Thought you never ask" I replied. I grabbed the box above me and we both headed back upstairs.

Somewhere deep down, I know things will take time and I was more than willing to take the risk.

**A/n: Well that's the end. But not the end of me!**

**I hope you guys stick around as I continue writing more Cold Case stories. I did enjoy writing this so much. I hate to see it end!**

**My next one won't be posted until my spring break comes around. I want to do a case type story like the episodes so I hope you stick around for that. Also on a side note, I seriously hope Cold Case comes back for season 8. This season is getting really good that I won't give away any spoilers, yep that's right none what so ever. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed, alerted, put in your favorites, etc. You guys have been amazingly supportive so far on this journey. I hope to see the same support when I start a new journey when I write these stories. **

**Signing out for now, **

**Spikeluver89**


End file.
